Best Friends with Evil
by DarkShootingStarMagician
Summary: Kylie is an abused child and thinks her life is a complete disaster and must end, until she meets Yami Bakura who shows her she's not what she thinks she is. Can a hopeless teenager win the friendship and maybe love to Evil itself?
1. Chapter 1 A normal day

Kylie walked in her house to find it empty and silent. She breathed a sigh of relief; her father had finally gotten over it and was back at work. Every third week of the month her father would get really drunk and was easily offended and become abusive. Kylie usually spent that time hiding from him and leave him alone; she wouldn't speak, eat with him, or be anywhere near him during those times. But sometimes he would come up to her room and yell and hit her if she snapped back. It was worse when she wasn't home on time; he always stayed in the living room during those times, so there was no way around him. Kylie picked up his empty beer cans and set up the vacuum cleaner. He made a huge mess all the time, and she hated the place messy even though she shouldn't really care, besides even when he wasn't drunk he was still abusive. After her chores she went into the kitchen, surprisingly it was pretty neat and there was a note for her on the counter.

_Kylie, _

_Working a little late tonight, I'll be home by at the latest seven so make roast beef for dinner and have the place CLEAN!_

Kylie sighed in frustration; she always kept the place pretty clean. She might as well start the beef since it took a long time for it to cook. But when she opened the fridge there was no roast beef, she checked the freezer. There wasn't any in there as well. Kylie panicked a little, she didn't know what to do, so she just made a different dinner, hoping against hope her father wouldn't be too mad, but knew he would anyway. When he finally did arrive home Kylie was reading a book, she was too nervous to focus on it and too nervous to eat. When he walked in Kylie kept her gaze on the book, he walked into the kitchen and then came back to her. "I thought I told you to make roast beef" he said

"Yeah but we didn't have any" Kylie replied her voice even.

"What? What do you mean?" he cried out,

"I mean there is none in the refrigerator or freezer you're going to have to buy some more if you want any" she replied patiently and a little mockingly.

"I wanted roast beef tonight" he cried out,

"Tough we don't have any you're just going to have to make do tonight" she said clenching her teeth. Suddenly he smiled, "Got a call from your principal from school" he said mockingly, "That isn't unusual" Kylie replied back. His smirk grew bigger,

"He says you have to be transferred to a new class because you're acting up and fighting with your classmates, he says this is your last chance otherwise he'll kick you out" Kylie knew this of course, after her sixth fight in four days she was summoned to the principal's office and he suggested she be transferred to yet another new class. She had been transferred one other time, and the principal said this was her last chance. Kylie didn't give a damn though, she didn't care what happened. "I don't give a damn" she replied to her father "Don't you talk to me like that" he growled,

"Like what?" she asked as innocently as she could, he ripped the book from her hands, she stood up and crossed her arms, they were both glaring at each other "I'm sick of all these calls from the school, I'll tell you if you get kicked out of school I won't let you go to another school, you'll go with me to work, you'll work the rest of your miserable life." He threatened. Kylie's glare deepened, "I don't care" she replied coldly.

They argued for ten minutes until she finally snapped that this was her life. "I'm paying for your tuition! And I don't want your schooling to go to waste because you try to act so tough" he replied back, Kylie felt the anger within her grow,

"Screw you! It's the way you treat me that makes me "act up"' she yelled.

He slapped her on the face; she staggered back from the force behind it but didn't react, he kept at it for nearly twenty minutes until she fell down the stairs and stayed there. She hurt all over and didn't want to get up, her father walked away leaving her down there. She rolled over and pushed herself up, and somehow managed it to her room. Where she collapsed onto the bed and still in her everyday clothes she fell asleep. Kylie woke up pretty early, it was still dark outside and then she realized why she was awake so early, there was a throbbing pain in her head, and side. Groaning she stumbled into the kitchen and took some pills to ease the pain.

Kylie turned the bottle around and stared at the directions and wondered, what was it like to die? She had never had a near death experience but from all those crappy TV shows people said it was either painful or peaceful. She poured a handful of pills into her hand and studied them, was she just going to end her life just like this? Right here and now? She thought about her mom when she committed suicide. What was she thinking before she died and when she had the gun to her head? For some odd reason Kylie smiled a little bit, the pills were pain reliever, how ironic she wanted her physical and mental pain to come to an end and be relieved of it, well these pills would do the trick after all, people don't feel pain in hell or heaven, wherever the hell people go when they die.

She sighed, closed her eyes and was about to put the handful of pills when all the sudden she heard a cold voice inside her head, it was a brief whisper of a "no," but Kylie stopped. She just stared at her shaking hand and finally dumped all but two (the right amount) back into the bottle. She swallowed them, still shaking at what had happened to her. She walked back up to her room and sat on her bed looking out the window until the sun came up.

Grudgingly she put her school uniform on, she hated the pink jackets and way to short skirts. She brushed out her hair and stared at the girl in the mirror. The girl had cold sapphire blue eyes that never showed a hint of happiness, and had long black hair, with bangs to cover up her eyes, she was pale and thin looking. Kylie turned away and picked up her bag and left the house, it took twenty minutes to get to school but after a few minutes she realized she hadn't eaten in a little less than twenty four hours. She decided to stop by a café and pick up a cinnamon roll or something, as she rounded a corner she ran smack into another person although he had a greater impact on her than she him. As soon as she collided she started to fall back but the boy grabbed her arm and pulled her up right.

"My bad, sorry" she muttered, the boy made no comment only a non committal grunt but continued to move on, she turned to see who she ran into and stopped in her tracks. The boy had spiked silvery white hair and was dressed in a Domino High school uniform. She couldn't see his face because his back was turned to her, she hesitated tempted to go back to him and apologize and maybe walk to school with him, but decided against it. The boy's posture told the world to leave him a lone and so she kept on her way. All the while she kept thinking about the boy, why hadn't she seen him anywhere? Sure she was transferred three times in different classes, but she would have recognized such hair anywhere, before she knew it she was at Domino High, the first bell rang and as soon as she was halfway to her new class she remembered she didn't pick up anything to eat. Muttering swear words she opened the class room door and walked in just as the second bell rang. The teacher smiled at her and she just scowled.

"Class we have a new student with us today," she said cheerfully putting an arm around her. Kylie just looked at the ground, the teacher finally said, "Why don't you go sit by Bakura over there," finally Kylie looked up to where the teacher was pointing and froze. It was the same boy she ran into, but now she could see his face.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting to know Him

**I don't know much of Japanese schools, so I'm going to relate it more too American schools, because I'll do a better job. **

**Key notes: EO; essential objectives, sort of like (short) practice tests or exams whatever the hell you prefer, basically they are for the school system to see where the class is and how well you do, but still affect grades. **

The first thing she noticed was his menacing eyes, dark and cold chocolate brown eyes that said "don't mess with me" just like his posture. He had his head on one hand and he was leaning forward in his desk as if he was bored and he wore a frown, but he was breathtakingly handsome. Taking a deep breath she walked towards the empty desk beside him, he turned slightly to face her as she sat down, she met his gaze. He grunted and turned to face the teacher. Flushing Kylie took out a notebook and started doodling. She had no interest in what the teacher was saying; besides her last class had already covered this chapter in Science. Kylie was brought out of her thoughts when the teacher announced the homework. Wow this teacher was worse on homework than her other one, she turned to Bakura,

"Uh does she really check the homework?" she asked, he smirked and pointed to the board, it was an organized board. It had yesterday's homework and todays and reminders of test dates, and EO's. Kylie was sure the teacher didn't ask for everybody to hand in homework,

"So she never asks for homework back?" she clarified.

Bakura looked at her and softly said "no." Kylie gasped, it was HIS voice, his! The voice that told her not to take all those pills. No way that couldn't be, she had never seen him, why would his voice just randomly pop up and tell her not to take so many pills? Bakura frowned at her expression. Her eyes had widened and she stared at him in disbelief, but she quickly regained her composure.

"So uh, how does this teacher manage things here?" she asked. He leaned back in his chair.

"Mostly she gives us homework but since she assigns so much she doesn't grade it, she gives us pop quizzes and tests and a big project every three weeks to see what we've learned. So if you do your homework you'll be ok, however I don't have time for it, so I just skim to at least know what everybody talks about. She spots a blank face a mile away, so be careful on your doodling" he cautioned while smirking. Kylie blushed and looked down at her drawing and realized she had drawn his eyes and part of his hair. She closed her notebook, and turned back to him, his face was totally emotionless now. She thought about asking if he wanted to sit with her for lunch but decided to make sure he didn't already have plans.

"Um who do you normally hang out with at lunch?" she asked shyly, He raised his eyebrows, "I mean who are your friends?" She added hastily. He made a scoffing noise,

"Friends, I don't have any" he said. Kylie could understand that, he seemed like an antisocial type except for now because he sure was talking a lot.

The morning went on and when lunch time came Bakura sped out of the classroom, Kylie was a little shocked at that but she gathered a notebook and pen, she forgot her lunch money so at least she could spend the time drawing. She decided to go outside by a tree, students were allowed to eat outside on the picnic tables or on the ground, Kylie chose to sit under a tree, she opened to the page of where she drew Bakura's eyes and bangs, and continued to work on it. She had just finished drawing the top of his head when a cold voice said

"I thought you might be here" Kylie let out a cry of surprised and whirled around to see Bakura holding a bag and smirking.

"How…I mean…what did you mean you'd find me here?" she asked, he closed his eyes still smiling.

"Oh I have my ways" he chuckled, then added "That's a very interesting drawing you have there," pointing to her notebook. Kylie growled in frustration, closed it and stood up. She was shorter than him (reaching up to his collar bone) so he wasn't intimidated,

"What do you want Bakura?" she asked angry, he shrugged,

"I thought you wanted to eat lunch with me" he said holding up the paper bag, how did he know? She never asked all she did was ask who his friends were.

"What? I never said…" she started but was cut off. "You're expression, besides I can read people quite well Kylie" Kylie was stunned he hadn't said her name and the way he said it, she liked it. It was different than how other people said it, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She eyed the bag suspiciously, he laughed quietly

"Don't worry it's edible and something you would like, it comes from a favorite restaurant of yours" he said turning the bag around so she could see it, Subway. Her eyes widened, ok this was just creepy. He handed the bag which she took, then she looked up to him

"Thank you" she whispered. His amused eyes shifted into a softer look. He sat down and patted the ground beside him so she sat down next to him opening the sandwich, he watched her eat quietly until she was finished.

They had ten minutes until lunch break ended, so he asked "Why are you drawing a picture of me?"

"Because you're fascinating to draw, especially your eyes" Kylie said looking at him, Bakura shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't used to people talking to him like this. But when he looked into her eyes he knew there was more to it than that. He decided not to pursue the subject. They sat in a comfortable silence Kylie still drawing him and glancing up every now and then to catch a feature on his handsome face.

Bakura abruptly stood up, "Bell's going to ring any minute now," he muttered and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her up, they walked to class together in silence, Bakura kept staring at her like he was trying to figure something out, but he didn't say anything, and neither did Kylie. They made it into their seats just as the bell rang. After school let out Kylie stood up and gathered her things in her bag. The rest of the class was gone all except for Bakura who was standing beside the door with his arms folded. When she came near the door she couldn't help but smile, he did his usual smirk of a smile.

"Ready?" he asked, she nodded and they headed out the school together

**I know I'm not being specific in this, but I'll make it up in future chapters to come. Keep reading I promise it will get better from here on out. Also if any of you have further information on Japanese school's please let me know, because I don't know how readers will like it that it takes place in Japan but has to much American in it. Oh well I hope you enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3 Off on an angry start

Kylie and Bakura were walking down the streets of Domino; Kylie wasn't all that keen on going back home, and Bakura said he could come home whenever he pleased. Kylie was asking questions about him, "So do you have any family?" she had asked, Bakura only stared at her for a moment then made a mocking smile. "Not really" he said. Kylie was thinking of another question, when Bakura turned to her, "My turn to ask."

"Ok shoot" she replied,

He grabbed the back of her head, "Where did you get this?" he said putting his hand over the bruise on her right temple. Damn how did he see that? Her hair covered it up pretty well. "Uh, I fell down the stairs" she replied half the truth,

"Kylie, I've seen people fall down stairs, hell I've fallen down several times, but bruises don't just appear there by falling" he said,

"It's half the truth" Kylie growled, Bakura's smirk grew,

"You're not going to tell me the full truth?" he asked mockingly

"No"

"And why is that?"

"Because, I barely know you, you barely know me, why should I tell you my life story?"

"Hm, I see you're slow to trust people, you're also not comfortable with people for too long."

"What the…Bakura how do you know all this stuff?" Kylie demanded,

"I told you I can read people pretty easy, you're posture and emotions show it all," he replied.

"That's not all of it Bakura, there's more to it, I can tell" Kylie said

"Why should I tell you my life story? I barely know you, when you open up to me perhaps I'll let you in on a few of my secrets." He said chuckling, Kylie was pretty mad now, why was he nice and open two minutes ago and then suddenly a jerk? She turned and started walking towards her home. "Hey where are you going?" he asked,

"Home" she replied simply,

"I didn't know you wanted to get home,"

"I don't, but you're kind of acting like a jerk, I'd rather take a silent house and then a bastard of a father than this right at the moment." She replied angrily

"Such strong words, do you really hate your father that much?" Bakura asked coming closer to her, Kylie stepped back automatically.

"Yes, he makes my life a living hell, he can drive any one crazy." She replied. Bakura grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him, "I don't suggest you go there"

"I'll go wherever I want" Kylie countered yanking away from him. Bakura shrugged,

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow" he mumbled and turned to go, Kylie let him go for a moment then sighed and started for home. Why did he tell her not to go? She wondered, Kylie had walked in the house and noticed it wasn't as quiet as usual. Upstairs she could hear some noises, frowning she started for the stairs. She realized that the noises were people talking and moaning, Kylie was really confused, it was coming from her father's bedroom, the door was slightly open and Kylie peeked in, Holy crap! Her father was with another woman; Kylie was too shocked to do anything and when she finally gathered her senses and started for the stairs she tripped and fell down them.

"_Crap crap crap, I'm so screwed"_ Kylie thought to herself, she could hear the thumping of her father's footsteps. Cursing to herself Kylie braced herself for the worst. Her father came down the stairs and his expression was shock and anger when he saw it was Kylie. She could see the vein on his temple twitching, Kylie and her father stared daggers at each other then Kylie heard another pair of footsteps.

"Honey, what on earth is…oh my, is this your daughter?" a female voice said. Kylie glared at her as well; her father nodded his head,

"Well aren't you such a cute girl," the woman said reaching out to touch her, Kylie leaped back.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled at her, the woman recoiled. Kylie was shaking with rage and anxiety. She backed up to the door and flung it open and ran out into the streets.

A few hours later Kylie was forced to return home, her father was up waiting. He seemed to have had a few beers but he wasn't quite drunk but drunk enough. They screamed at each other and eventually her father started hitting and kicking her.

Kylie was already exhausted from last night and from walking for almost six hours, so she couldn't fight back. Her father finally quit and headed up to his room, Kylie wiped the blood from her lip, he had split her lip and she was amazed that she hadn't lost a tooth. When Kylie went to bed all she could think about was what was she going to do? The only living relative she had was her mom's mom, her grandmother.

Kylie loved her grandmother very much, she lived on a farm in the country, almost four hours away from civilization, but she wondered how she could get there, grandma did not like to come to the city unless it was necessary. Finally exhausted Kylie fell into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Major Confusion

**Sorry the last one was really short; I was kind of making everything up on the spot. Oh well, here's the next chapter!**

Kylie was examining the damage that had been done, "_Damn it, these bruises and cuts wont go away within a few days, and I have gym today!"_ she thought angrily. She had more bruises, but on her upper arms and legs, she also had a few scratches on her arms and legs as well. Sighing in frustration she styled her hair to cover up at least a few other bruises. Which reminded her of how Bakura saw them, how did he see right through her? Was all she could think of, he seemed to know her better than anyone. Heck he even knew some of her deepest and darkest thoughts, how long could she keep some of her secrets hidden? But what was the worst of it was, if he could "read" her so easily did he know the emotions she had for him? Wait what? She had never really had much emotion for anyone, she was too consumed by her own anger and bitterness that she never gave much of a thought to anyone else.

She bent down to pick up a necklace her mother gave to her. She was about to put it on when a sudden burst of anger erupted from her. She gazed at the necklace, it was a silver pendant, not much but it always reminded Kylie of her mother when she was lonely, her mother had given it to her before she left for school almost nine years ago, and when Kylie came home she found her mom dead on her bed with the gun next to her. It was confirmed suicide. Kylie couldn't believe her mom would just leave her to her father all by herself. She understood why she would commit suicide but she shouldn't have left Kylie to fend for herself.

Kylie flung the necklace across the room and heard it thud against the wall. She turned to the mirror again but this time her door was wide open with Bakura leaning on the door way. Kylie let out a scream of surprise and whirled around. Bakura just stood there laughing at her, Kylie's heart was pounding so hard but she soon realized it wasn't from the shock or fear.

"How did you get in?" she asked. He nodded his head to the front door.

"The front door, honestly if you don't want me sneaking in you should lock your doors" he said smirking

"But I always lock my bedroom door" Kylie protested,

"Oh…yeah that, it was easy to pick" he said shrugging

"You broke into my room!" Kylie screamed. He held out his hands.

"Hey calm down there, I came to see if you wanted to walk to school with me today?"

"I don't. You're a jerk to me and you broke into my house and room. Why would I walk to school with you? And why do you want me to walk with you?" she asked heatedly

He shrugged, "I don't know because you're the only person who doesn't flinch or cringe away from me, plus you don't give me too many odd looks." He said smiling. She knew he was trying to be encouraging with that smile. Still scowling she agreed and led him down the stairs and out the door.

They walked in silence for a few minutes then Bakura said, "So I noticed you don't let the sun in your room all that much"

"No, the sun just resembles everything I resent" Kylie muttered.

"Like what?" Bakura asked

"Figure it out," Kylie said, Bakura turned to her

"Alright I see that you've lost someone special and important and that you're bitter by it. I sense that you go throughout a lot of physical and emotional pain and that you feel abandoned and alone and it's the reason you get in so much trouble because you take your anger out on others" he paused, Kylie was amazed.

"Do I need to go on?"

"No you've proved your point" Kylie growled not looking at him and walking fast.

"You're not the only one Kylie, if it makes you feel better I've gone through a lot of the same trials." He said quietly. Kylie stopped in her tracks. Turning to him she asked "Like what?"

"There will be plenty of other times to explain it" he said and walked forward.

"That's not fair Bakura, you know so much about me! Why can't I know more about you?" she asked grabbing onto his arm. He froze,

"All in due time you'll learn more about me Kylie, but for now enjoy what little you know of me" he warned, Kylie was about to say something else but dropped it.

They walked to school in silence, Bakura had his hands in his pockets and Kylie was pretty jealous he had pockets. They walked the hallways and into the classroom together, students gave them weird looks but Kylie didn't mind, Bakura seemed quite amused by it. The bell rang and the class started their daily routine, gym was before lunch, and Kylie was dreading it, there was no way to lie to Bakura about her injuries, she wasn't comfortable telling him her family life, they walked to gym together Kylie very quiet and nervous, Bakura seemed oblivious and lost in thought.

Kylie went to the girls changing rooms, and changed into the white Domino High t-shirt and short blue shorts and with a deep breath she walked out of the changing room. Bakura hadn't come out yet so Kylie paced around the gym, he finally came out dressed in the same blue shorts only his reached his knees and white Domino High t-shirt. He looked ghostly white against the blue but almost the same color with the white. The only darkness of him was his eyes; his eyes flickered over her while she gazed at him. Kylie was still anxious and too nervous to go towards him so he came towards her just as the gym teacher announced they would be playing dodge ball.

Kylie disliked dodge ball because in past classes every one went for her. She was picked last as usual and went on her side, Bakura was on the opposite team, when the whistle was blown all the athletic people ran for the balls and threw them, Kylie did her best to stay away from them, and once again she was the number one target. The rules of dodge ball were if it hit above the waist it didn't count, you had to hit the legs or feet to be considered "out". But as usual no one paid any mind to that and they kept aiming for her head.

"_So I get thrown downstairs and into walls by an abusive dad and the kids here are just as equally bad, what is this conspiracy?" _Kylie thought angrily. For a while Kylie watched Bakura run and nail people in the legs with his dodge ball, Kylie watched how his hair moved with the wind and how the muscles on his legs and arms would flex and that he also had a spring to it. She was so fascinated she didn't see a ball come flying at her till it collided with the side of her head. Instinctively her hand went to her head and she grit her teeth, she whirled around to see the one who threw it. It was Alexis, one of the major class bullies, Kylie had recognized her shooting spit balls and rubber bands at the girls in her class, Alexis also did other cruel jokes on the girls, but Kylie was seated in the back so she wasn't a target, until now. Alexis was laughing and calling out

"How'd you like that new girl?" Kylie picked up the ball and while Alexis was giving out high fives and laughing at her, Kylie threw the ball with all her might and hit her in the chest, Alexis recoiled at the sudden impact and glared daggers at her, Kylie only glared back, pretty soon it was six against one.

Kylie ran, ducked, dodged, and threw for the rest of the gym class. The gym teacher finally blew the whistle after Kylie dodged a ball that whizzed inches above her head. Relieved that Bakura had not questioned her scars and that she hadn't been beaten to pulp from the six girls Kylie ran into the locker room, Kylie had unlocked her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned her head only to have a fist slam into her cheeks. The left side of her head hit the locker. Grunting she turned again only to see Alexis.

"Doesn't feel good does it?" Alexis asked smugly.

Refusing to show pain or rub the spot Kylie said "Not really I've felt worse."

"Oh don't worry that was just a warm up" Alexis added punching her in the stomach, grunting Kylie hunched over and glared up at her, Alexis was surrounded by her friends, two of them stepped up and grabbed both her arms.

"Oh, six against one, how brave. What's that matter can't take me on without them?" she challenged. Alexis only smirked and nodded at the other two, they released Kylie and stepped back and all the other girls surrounded the two. Kylie would not make the first move, if there was anything she learned within the year of her fighting it was not to make the first move. She and Alexis glared at each other and finally Alexis lunged, after about ten minutes Kylie was on the ground, her left side hurt and her lip and nose were bleeding, she looked up to Alexis and then let out a cry of pain as Alexis kicked her in the stomach. She was about to get up as she was again kicked in the side,

"Not as tough as you think you are, are you?" Alexis taunted, Kylie didn't say anything. Alexis raised her foot to strike again when suddenly a light filled the locker room,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a cold voice said. Kylie recognized it as Bakura's voice, looking over she saw him with a glowing light on his chest, Alexis hesitated before she turned to him.

"And what is it to you if I beat the shit out of her?" she challenged. Bakura didn't reply, "Didn't think so" Alexis muttered then turned and again started to hit again when Bakura reached out and pulled her away and threw her at a locker.

"Now leave her alone, or you'll find yourself in the Shadow Realm" Bakura threatened. Alexis didn't say anything just looked at him stunned, the light filled the room and Kylie felt herself lose consciousness. Before everything went black she saw Bakura right in front of her face. She tried staying awake but he wouldn't allow it,

"Rest Kylie" he muttered, before she sank into the darkness she noticed he wore black eyeliner and his eyes were softer than usual.

She mumbled "You have beautiful eyes" then slumped forward into him. The last thing she felt were his arms around her and her head on his hard chest.


	5. Chapter 5 A weird twist

Kylie awoke quite comfortable. Was that all real, did Bakura really go into the girl's locker room and save her from that fight? She tried remembering what happened, but all she could think about was his eyes and the eyeliner he wore. She also remembered falling into his arms, and some small part of her knew that he had picked her up and carried her somewhere. Opening her eyes all she could see was white and blur, she could hear his voice, something about, she's coming to. Finally her vision came into focus; she could tell she was in some kind of room a white room, with posters of the human body; she turned her head to see Bakura staring at her intently. "Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"The nurse's office." He replied. Kylie sat up the only problem with her was her head was aching, staring at the bed sheets she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"Eh?"

"Come into the girl's locker room and help me like that?" Bakura thought for a moment then said, "I don't know." Kylie finally looked up from the bed sheets and stared at him,

"Ok then how did you know I was fighting?"

"You weren't out before the bell rang." He replied simply,

"So you entered the locker room to make sure I wasn't dead or anything? Or that maybe I was just running late?" she asked sarcastically.

"Just about" he said with a smirk. Kylie didn't know what to say so instead she shook her head and looked down at the bed sheets, and then she sniggered a little,

"What?" Bakura asked, now bursting out laughing Kylie managed to say,

"You wear eyeliner." in between laughs.

"What the hell? You think it's funny?" he asked

"Yeah, I mean name five guys you know who wear eyeliner."

"Hm do celebrities count? Because they wear eyeliner for dramatic appearances and crap" he replied. Kylie was still laughing, Bakura shook his head; he had never heard her laugh before, it almost didn't seem real. The nurse finally walked in and that made Kylie stop laughing, the nurse smiled at Kylie who only scowled. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Just grand" she replied sarcastically. The nurse didn't say anything just put her hand on Kylie's forehead. Bakura noticed that Kylie cringed at her touch.

"Any headaches or stomachaches?" The nurse asked.

"Nope"

"Alright if you feel dizzy or sick just come back here alright?"

"Sure sure," Kylie replied, the nurse just stared at her suspiciously then said,

"The principal would like to see you, he has some questions regarding the fight, feel free to leave whenever you like" then she turned and walked out of the office. _Shit, this was my last chance. I wasn't supposed to fight, the principal will tell my dad and he'll beat the crap out of me when I get home, not to mention I'll be expelled. I know I said I didn't care, but now I have a friend sort of._ Kylie thought to herself. She clenched her teeth; _if I'm expelled I'll kill Alexis._ Slowly Kylie got out of the bed and put her shoes on; Bakura had seen her angry but now she looked downright murderous. He felt the skin around his chest warm up a little and realized the millennium ring was giving him an insight to her soul. He needed eye contact, "Kylie," he started, she looked at him. He stared her down and she never once looked away. Bakura couldn't focus on one thing everything was rushing at him at once; he did however notice that she was nervous, and angry. Nervous at the thought of being expelled, her father, what would happen to her. Angry if she was expelled for something she for once didn't do, Bakura wouldn't let that happen, she would not be expelled, he would make sure of that. He smirked, "You're going to be ok" he said to her. She shook her head,

"Probably not, my record isn't exactly clean and it doesn't look good for me" she said, and then she brushed past him and walked out. "Better get this done and over with," she muttered. Bakura watched her go then he used the millennium ring to contact a friend. _"Marik," he whispered, inside he heard Marik reply. "I'm going to need your help." Then he was in shadows and could see Marik _

"_What is it?" Marik asked, _

"_I need you to mind control someone if things go wrong,"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I can't let a friend of mine get expelled," _

"_What? Hang on when did you make a friend? And also who am I supposed to take control of?"_

"_The principal of Domino High," Bakura replied showing him a mental picture of the principal._

"_But you didn't answer my other questions; who is this person?_

"_Her name's Kylie,"_

"_Alright I'll take over your principal, but you better give me an explanation after school, this isn't like you Bakura"_

"_I know, and I'll visit you around five" _then the shadows disappeared and Bakura was back in the nurse's office. He quickly exited and followed Kylie to the principal's office.

Inside the office the principal was waiting, Kylie took a seat as did Bakura,

"Kylie another fight?" the principal asked exasperated

"Yes, but this time it wasn't my fault" she said

"Kylie I don't know if I should believe you after all your record isn't exactly good…" he started but Kylie interrupted,

"But I've always confessed that I started it. I swear this time it wasn't my fault." Kylie protested, the principal sighed.

"Kylie I told you if you got into a fight I would expel you, I have to keep that promise." He said, Kylie clenched the arm rests on the chair. Bakura shouted in his thoughts, _now Marik!_ The principal suddenly stopped what he was doing, his eyes looked blank,

"Sir, it wasn't Kylie's fault about this fight." Bakura started, slowly the principal lifted his head and Bakura saw that Marik kept up what he said he would. He had blank eyes and he looked like a druggie. Bakura's lips twitched a bit. Kylie noticed something odd about her principal. When he spoke he sounded like he just woke up, his eyes no longer had that exasperated look. She also noticed Bakura seemed more relaxed and he was talking to the principal like he was controlling him.

They talked about what happened and then carefully Bakura suggested a punishment for Alexis. The principal nodded slowly wrote something down on his pad of paper and dismissed them. Confused Kylie walked out of the office. Bakura looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. When Kylie looked back at the office she saw her principal looking very puzzled and rereading the notes he made on his desk. She smiled as well still not completely sure what happened; all she knew was that she got away. Kylie followed Bakura outside for the last three minutes of lunch,

"Bakura, wouldn't it be better if we just went back in the class room? I mean we have less than three minutes of lunch" she said.

Bakura didn't answer he went to the tree that they always sat at for lunch then he burst out laughing. He stood there laughing until the bell rang then he turned and headed for the school still laughing. He finally stopped before they went inside. He looked at her with a sly smile on his face.

"Sorry, I had to get that out of my system" he said. Kylie only stared at him confused until they reached the class room. The rest of the day passed without incident other than Alexis being summoned to the principal's office and coming back shooting death glares over at Kylie. And the fact that Bakura was smiling the rest of the day, usually he was scowling or looked bored. The teacher ended the lessons ten minutes early,

"Ok, it is now the third week of this month and you all know what that means." The teacher started out cheerfully, a few students cursed and others moaned.

"Yep, it's either a project or a six page take home test!" the teacher exclaimed,

"Whoohoo," Kylie muttered sarcastically,

"And since I'm feeling generous I'll let you pick what you want to do."

"Project," the class said in a bored unison,

"Very well, partners or on your own?" the teacher asked

"Partners," again in bored unison

"Alright! Now the topic is…Ancient times, choose an ancient country and write or make a report of it, keep it non explosive and appropriate for school, and legal, due in one week" teacher explained.

Students got up and started asking each other to be partners and discussing what to do. Several girls walked up to Bakura and asked if he wanted to be their partner. And each time he said no, finally after the fourth girl was rejected he turned to Kylie,

"I don't suppose you want to be partners?"

Kylie shrugged, "Sure, you have any ideas on what to do?"

Bakura smirked, "Yes let's do Ancient Egypt"

"Uh, are you sure, you don't want to do Rome or Greece or anything?"

"Trust me, Ancient Egypt will be easy to do."

"Uh alright, you want to work on it at…my house, or yours or whatever?" she said now blushing,

"You're house will do just fine," he said, "Lets begin after school."

"Uh ok," Kylie said uncertainly, the thought of spending an entire afternoon with him made her feel uneasy. Not in a bad way but not in a good way either, something about him frightened her, when school let out they walked back to her house together quietly.

Kylie walked in cautiously just in case, she didn't hear anything, nor did she see her father. She sighed in relief and turned to Bakura,

"Want the grand tour?" she asked, he nodded. "Ok this is the dining room and that's the kitchen, obviously. There's the den room, that's my least favorite room,"

"Why," he interrupted,

"Because it's my dad's favorite drinking room," she replied. He nodded, "There's the upstairs, as you well know, the one straight across is my room, and the one on the right is my dads on the left is the bathroom. Oh and there's the basement downstairs, that's where we keep our low holiday crap, and extra supplies of alcohol and anything else. That's also the place where I play my games and my dad's computer. Any questions?"

"Do you have an attic?"

"Yeah, but we don't go in it much."

"Why?"

"Because…there's not…much there. It's off limits," she replied as much of the truth as she could.

"So where do you want to work? Or discuss?" she asked, Bakura shrugged

"Wherever is convenient." He replied,

"Then to the game room," she said "I mean the basement,"

"Nananananananana game room" he muttered, she smiled a little and led him down to the basement. "Not bad," he muttered, the room was sort of divided on one side there was an overstuffed couch and rocking chair, a TV with games and a DVD player, and lots of other miscellaneous things, and a computer. On the other side was the supply of beer and wine that Kylie had said, and a freezer, when Kylie opened it, it was stocked with ice cream products, meats, frozen dinners, chocolate and sodas. Kylie handed Bakura a coke and took a Dr. Pepper for herself. They sat down on the couch and Kylie opened up a notebook for brainstorming. "Do you know the game Duel Monsters?" Bakura asked

"Yeah, I love that game," Kylie replied,

"Well did you know the origin came from Ancient Egypt?"

"What? No I didn't,"

"It did, sorcerers used to play the game for more power. Although back then they used stone tablets, and they were shadow games." Bakura started,

"What are shadow games? It sounds interesting,"

"Oh they are, but shadow games are dangerous Kylie, no mere mortal can sustain the power of a shadow game,"

"Mere mortal?" Kylie asked confused, Bakura nodded, Kylie continued to stare at him. _"He just said that like he wasn't mortal, like he's something else, this is really strange"_

"So anyway our project can be simple, I'll give the speech on the Ancient Egyptians and you can make the project." Bakura said,

"Uh ok, what should I do?"

"I don't care, I don't care about the grade or anything," he said harshly, Kylie backed off. Instead she grabbed the notebook and started to write ideas on how her Egyptian project should go, they were silent for a while then Bakura stood up,

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," he put on a fake smile and left. Kylie frowned at him but only managed to say good bye.

Later that night it was now near midnight and Kylie was exhausted she had been working on her other homework and her father had come home in a fairly bad mood but for the most part left her alone, mainly because she had locked herself in her room and stayed there all day. Kylie had her own computer in her room for school work but she had been thinking of Bakura's words,

"_No mere mortal can sustain the power of a shadow game"_ What had he meant? His words, did he mean he wasn't mortal?

That was impossible, and how did he know so much of Ancient Egypt? So she had gone to a good friend called Google and looked up Ancient Egypt Duel monsters, it didn't say much, only how Pegasus had found stone tablets about this but there was no full proof of it actually happening, researchers say it was probably a game played and the Egyptians carving them on stone tablets to make it seem more real, like how Pegasus did on cards. Kylie had been frustrated on that, so to calm herself and try to forget it all she had played pinball for the last three and a half hours. This went on until almost midnight and Kylie could feel her eyelids drooping so she changed into pajamas and laid in bed for a while until she fell asleep, she didn't notice the open window and shadow by her bed.

**Sorry this took forever, btw if you do happen to look up Ancient Egypt duel monsters on Google it doesn't exist just takes you to Yu-Gi-Oh sites, haha. The next chapter will be a little more interesting, hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	6. Chapter 6 Bakura's night

Kylie was dreaming, and dreaming something unpleasant by the looks of it. Bakura was standing over her, she looked so different asleep, and at first she looked at ease. Her eyebrows didn't have a frown, her eyelids were closed, her hair was down and swirled around her shoulders and cheeks, her breath was even and light, her lips looked so inviting, but Bakura resisted the urge to bend down and press his lips against hers. She wouldn't know about it and he couldn't look at her without thinking of what he had done. He still couldn't believe he was inside her room, it had been easy to get in, he was after all a past tomb robber, the king of thieves. But he kind of liked her room it was at ease mood, there were clothes strewn across the floor, her walls were covered in her art and posters, her dressers littered with papers and drawings, even stuffed animals and notebooks all around. Curious he picked up one of her notebooks littered on the floor and scanned through it, the contents weren't school work, mainly doodles and short stories, she wrote pretty well, but she wrote tragedies by the looks of it. Bakura glanced over at her, she was still breathing evenly and still looked at ease, he put a hand on the side of her head, she stirred but didn't wake, and he lifted up a lock of hair and saw the bruise. He had noticed in gym as well several other bruises and scars. Was her father really that bad to her? She couldn't have done this all to herself. He dropped his hand from her face and continued to gaze at her. While he was gazing at her he thought back to the conversation with Marik.

_He had entered Marik's "hiding place" mainly an abandoned ware house, however he had touched it up to make it home. Marik was patiently waiting in the entry room on a chair. He was talking to Odion his older brother and holding the millennium rod. When Bakura had entered Marik had Odion leave the room and make sure no one else came in._

"_So Bakura, this friend of yours Kylie right?"_

"_Yes," he had replied simply,_

"_Tell me more about her,"_

"_Well she has black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and always has a scowl on her face, although today was the first time that she laughed." Bakura said,_

"_Huh, sounds like a good looking girl, but I mean what draws you to her?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Why do you call her a friend? What is so important about her that you made me brainwash your principal?"_

"_I don't know Marik I'm still trying to figure that out myself. Apparently she gets in a lot of trouble with her dad. She has so many scars, she tries to have this harsh image and an 'I don't give a damn' attitude, but I can tell she's lonely and sad."_

"_But Bakura a thief king like you doesn't pick up strays and helps them out," Marik replied and then came closer to Bakura,_

"_I know but…I can't help it, she looks like an abandoned kitty,"_

"_Who are you and what have you done with Bakura?" Marik asked teasingly. But Bakura pushed him away, "Look I came to you for advice and help, I don't know my feelings and it kind of scares me that there are times that I can barely control myself, I walked in the girls locker room for Ra's sake just to see if she was ok." Bakura yelled now blushing. Marik threw his arms up sarcastically, _

"_Thank the God's he has finally found someone to love," he put an arm around Bakura's shoulders, "I didn't think a crabby tomb robber like yourself could love, you're even blushing, aw."_

"_Oh screw you Marik!" Bakura growled and shoved him away, "It's not like that, I barely know her and she won't let me in, I think she realized that I'm different than most people, because now she's on her guard of how she feels and always stares at me like she's trying to read me." Bakura said frustrated, _

"_I see, you're pretty sure you're not falling in love? Because you're blushing and getting pretty defensive," Marik said teasingly._

"_Marik please lets be normal here, or I'll show you real defensive," _

"_Calm down, it's understandable to be confused, now just think about everything before you go on a rampage." Bakura took a deep breath and let it out,_

"_I honestly don't know Marik,"_

"_Give it time, when you think you've got it figured out come see me, in the mean time, stop clenching your fists, you're drawing blood. Have you also stopped your habit?" Marik asked concerned, Bakura shook his head not really. Bakura had a habit of cutting himself and sometimes would do dangerous stunts to hurt himself whenever he was stressed or angry, although he had stopped in the past two days. Although there were still scars all over his arms and he didn't want any one to see. Marik sighed, "Alright Bakura take care of yourself, and don't be too much of a jerk to her alright? She seems like a decent person to be around." Bakura nodded, Marik patted him on the shoulder and Bakura walked out onto the streets. Although he had family he didn't like to live with them, he lived on the streets, he liked sleeping under the stars and being out in the open, but he had something different in mind. _

Bakura was jolted from his thoughts when Kylie let out a strangled noise; she rolled the opposite side from him and curled up into a ball. She started murmuring in her sleep but then stopped, and rolled over. Bakura understood why she was now curled up in a ball, she was hugging a Spiderman fiercely and had the blankets tightly wrapped around her. Bakura reached out a hand and put it on the side of her face, she relaxed a little "Bakura," she murmured, his heart stopped for a moment, he was afraid he had been caught but she was only talking in her sleep, she turned on her back and was finally at ease again, Bakura slid his hand down to her hand and held it for a while. In fact he held it all night until the sun's rays popped out into the sky. He gently released her hand and slipped out the open window and closed it then left to his house to prepare for school.

Kylie woke up an hour after Bakura had left, it was now a quarter past seven, she had a strange dream but she couldn't remember what it had been about. She remembered Bakura though and in her dreams she had felt a hand over hers but she figured it was just part of the forgotten dream. She went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was done with that she put on her school uniform and then went downstairs to eat something. She ate a granola bar and had a glass of orange juice. At seven thirty she heard a knock on her door when she answered it Bakura was standing there smirking down at her, she wondered if he had a smile other than his smirk. "Ready?" he had asked she had nodded and they set out for school together.

**Hm kinda creepy somebody in your room while you sleep huh? Well thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 random chapter the warning

A week had passed since Bakura's visit during the night. Through that week Kylie managed to stay out of trouble and away from her dad, Bakura once in a while crept into her room and stayed there the night. But he was still human and he did get tired so he either crashed at Marik's or he would go to his family's house after they had all gone to sleep and leave before they were awake. Their Ancient Egypt project was due that Friday and Kylie had made an Egyptian scene, mainly sand and it had a few duel monsters cards glued to the box, she had even printed off Egyptian drawings found on walls and in tombs and put them in her scene, she also had drawn in pyramids. Bakura gave a brief speech of how Duel Monsters was thought to have been played there but there was no actual proof, he also talked a lot about tombs, how well equipped they were with traps and what was stored in them and what happened to the fools who dared tried to enter and what happened to the failed ones. Then he gave a brief summary on the Pharaoh's and was done. The class had done the projects before lunch the teacher handed out grades before lunch time; they had gotten a B+. At lunch they were talking about it,

"Wow I didn't know you knew so much about Egypt" Kylie said

"Yeah well, when you've seen as much as I have" he started but stopped. Kylie waited for him to say more but he didn't, after a few moments of silence Bakura said,

"I'm going to go get something from the cafeteria, do you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good," Kylie replied, he nodded and headed off towards the line, Kylie stood there when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning she saw a boy slightly taller than her with the same snowy white hair as Bakura's, although he looked a lot less intimidating, he looked softer, sweeter. "My name's Ryou," he started

"Um hello," Kylie said confused,

"I'm Bakura's brother,"

"I kind of guessed with your hair," Kylie replied with a half smile, he smiled back,

"Yeah well I noticed he's been hanging out with you a lot and I want to warn you,"

"What?"

"Bakura's dangerous, I mean he's a good guy and all and I'm glad he's found you for a friend, but he's reckless and careless, just be careful around him, he also has a sour attitude and a bad temper and he can be very controlling."

"Thanks Ryou but I think I'll be fine," Kylie said trying to attempt a smile.

"Well alright, hey do you want to eat with us? Or go bowling tonight?" he asked with a sweet smile and he gestured to the group a few feet away from him. Kylie studied them, one was a short boy and had weird spiky hair, and there was another tall boy with fluffy blonde hair, one taller boy with pointed brown hair and a girl with pointed brown hair and a wide smile. Kylie didn't know whether she liked this group or not, she looked back at Ryou "No thanks I'm eating with Bakura," she said a little coldly. He nodded and then his face showed a slight hint of fear and Kylie felt an arm go around her shoulders. Looking up she realized it was Bakura, she noticed the difference, Bakura's hair was spikier he had frightening cold chocolate eyes with black eyeliner, he was taller than Ryou and he was just more intimidating. "Hello," he had said to his brother, Ryou backed away and then muttered a polite hello. "When are you coming back?" he had asked, Bakura's grip on Kylie tightened, "I don't know Ryou, whenever dad stops being a jerk." Ryou nodded, "Well alright I'll see you later," he said then walked off towards his group of friends. Bakura kept his arm around Kylie until they were at their spot at the tree, where he sat down and put the lunch in front of them. He had gotten one soda. He didn't drink it but stared off into space then finally turned to Kylie. "So what did Ryou tell you?" he asked, Kylie half shrugged and looked away,

"Nothing much just told me of your mood swings," she said, Bakura looked confused,

"They're not that bad," he muttered, Kylie laughed a little, Bakura stared at her intently,

"He told you I can be dangerous, that I'm careless, reckless, and I have a sour attitude didn't he?" he asked although he knew the answer, still looking at the ground Kylie nodded. Bakura sighed and opened up his soda and took a drink, when he lowered the bottle he frowned at it and offered it to Kylie who took it. Her hands were shaking while she took a sip. She thought of how Ryou looked when he warned her. He looked so serious and worried for her, he seemed like a nice guy and not someone that would purposely drive people away, after all what motive did he have? "He told you how reckless and dangerous, and controlling I am didn't he?" Bakura asked suddenly, Kylie kept her eyes on the ground and nodded, he sighed, "Thought so," was all he said.

"Are you really controlling?" she asked

"In my family yes, I have to be," he replied.

"I see," was all she said. Then she remembered, "They asked if I wanted to go bowling tonight with them as well," Bakura made an irritable noise

"It's Friday night, date night, but then again every day is get together day with them, they can never be separate unless their parents have to drag them kicking and screaming into their own homes" he said

"Are…are you jealous?" she asked timidly

"Jealous? Of what?" he asked crossly

"You know that your brother has more friends than you?"

"No, I don't care if he has more friends." He said, Kylie wasn't so sure by his tone but just then the bell rang for lunch so they headed for their classroom.

School seemed to drag more than ever, when it finally ended Bakura walked her home. On the way they saw his brother and his friends they waved at her and she gave a half hearted wave. "Don't mind Ryou, he's a good guy but he has a very soft heart." Bakura said, Kylie nodded,

"I wish I had a brother." She murmured,

"Want to adopt him?" he asked in sarcastic hope, she laughed,

"No thanks, he wouldn't last in my household." She said, Bakura shrugged and they didn't say any more until they were almost at her house,

"By the way what do you do on weekends?" Kylie asked

"Nothing much why?" he asked shrugging

"Well if you weren't doing anything I was wondering if we could get together?" she asked shyly, "My dad isn't home on weekends until at least ten or so…so we wont be in his way," she started, Bakura thought about it then he nodded,

"Yeah sure, it sounds great," he said,

"Cool, um when do you want to meet up?" she asked

"I don't care, what sounds good to you?" he asked.

"Hm probably noon,"

"Alright see you at noon tomorrow," he said then gave her an awkward one armed hug and walked off. Kylie was blushing a little but she smiled anyway. When she entered she saw a suitcase and her dad on the top of the stairs. Her smile quickly left, he came down the stairs lugging the suitcase behind him, thrusting it to her he said, "Take this out to the car."

"What? Why?" she asked confused,

"Because I'm leaving for a business trip," he said impatiently, for the first time in a long time Kylie felt giddy and joy spread through her, he was going to be gone and she would be by herself. After loading up her dad's stuff in his car he turned to her glaring.

"Do not destroy the house, stay on top of your chores, keep the food stocked up, and stay out of trouble" he said,

"Ok," she replied not showing any emotion.

"I left you 20000 yen (about $210 in America) so that should be enough for food, and whatever else you need,"

"Thanks," she muttered,

"I should be back within a week or two,"

"Ok have fun" he gave her a look then got in the car and drove off. Kylie watched him disappear then gave a cry of happiness.

After running around in a circle for fifteen minutes and screaming she went inside for a glass of water. This day was actually pretty good, she got a B+ on a project, and she had tomorrow to look forward to, Kylie spent her evening in front of the computer and playing DDR, she finally felt tired around one in the morning after reading a book so she set it down and curled up on the couch and fell asleep there.

Kylie awoke the next morning with a stiff back, due to sleeping on the couch in fetal position. She got up stiffly stretched and looked out the window; it was such a nice day. The sun was out shining, there were very few clouds. Kylie admired the outside scene of the grass and trees gently swaying to the wind and nobody in the streets. Huh that was unusual she usually woke up at seven and it usually wasn't this bright and there was usually people in the streets on their way to work or school or to the moon, whatever was in their lives. Turning her head to the clock she let out a cry of shock

"HOLY…." She started and dashed to her room, according to her clock it said eleven forty five, that was impossible she couldn't have slept that long. She yanked open her dresser drawers and taking clothes out

"GAH I have such horrible taste in clothes," she grumbled, all she had were long sleeved tshirts and baggy jeans. Sighing in frustration she turned to her closet. There lying in the dark depths of her closet she finally found some black jeans that looked like they would fit and a black long sleeved top that she hadn't seen in ages,

"Jeez how'd you get back there?" she asked the shirt, shrugging she changed into the outfit. It felt so comfortable, the jeans were loosely fit but still tight, and her shirt was comfortable enough. But at the same time she felt uncomfortable, Bakura had only seen her in a school uniform, her shirt was low cut exposing her bare pale upper chest, she was sickened by the visible blue veins and bones when she shifted into a position,

"Maybe I should stop not eating," she thought to herself. She glanced down at her jeans, they were comfortable but she felt like a different person in them, she was about to consider changing into something else when the doorbell rang, jumping a mile and cursing under her breath she ran down to the door.

Bakura was standing patiently on Kylie's door step, after he rang the bell he heard a surprised cry then some thumping noises followed and then a loud crash, startled he heard Kylie screaming

"Damn you stairs! That's the last time you trip me I'm going to tear you apart and put a freaking elevator in your place how would you like that?!" she screeched, he smirked. He heard footsteps and then she let out a cry of surprise and the door shook. Obviously she had hit the door,

"Oh screw it! What's up with these damned stairs?!" she screamed in frustration,

Bakura bit his lip to keep from laughing. The door opened and he could see a flustered Kylie. When Kylie opened the door her heart stopped almost, he was breathtakingly handsome, he stood tall and his white hair and pale skin went well with the black long sleeved button down shirt he was wearing. He had left the top two buttons opened exposing a bit of his chest and long elegant neck, and the shirt clung to him like a second skin; the jeans he wore fit him very well, almost too well, she had never noticed that he had long skinny legs. Regaining her composure she invited him in, he stepped in and looked at the stairs.

"What's wrong with the stairs?" he asked,

"Oh nothing, but they always trip me and it's starting to bug me." She muttered embarrassed. He nodded but didn't say anything. They stood awkwardly for a moment before she asked, "So um…what do you want to do?" he thought about it for a moment but really couldn't think of much. Kylie looked out the window; it was so nice out,

"Do you want to go for a walk? To a park or a café, whatever?" she asked hesitantly, he nodded not thinking of anything else. She ran upstairs and grabbed a small purse with some money in it just in case. He was waiting patiently where she had left him staring at the wall, he looked so lost in thought but peaceful. She marveled at how he seemed so at ease anywhere, she had never really seen him tense or anything. He finally seemed to come out of his thoughts and turned to her, blushing a little at how he had noticed her staring at him, she led him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8 Inner Self

Bakura and Kylie were walking the streets together enjoying the views and the weather, although Kylie did not like warm weather it was nice that somehow the world wasn't as dark and depressing as hers. Bakura and her stopped at a restaurant and slid into a booth. A waitress appeared, "Can I get you two anything?" she asked, Bakura looked at the waitress, "Two cokes," was all he said, she wrote it down,

"Anything else?"

"Nope we're good," he replied, she left after giving Bakura a smile. Bakura was staring at Kylie intensely, not liking this stare she focused her gaze on the table and tapped her fingers. Finally looking up she asked, "Bakura, do you consider me a friend?"

he seemed taken aback at that, it was so random, the waitress returned with their drinks and turning to Bakura asked if that was all, growing annoyed and impatient at her batting eyelashes and hopeful smile he fixed her with a glare and said that they were fine, disappointed and a little frightened she hurried back to the kitchen. Bakura stirred his drink with his straw and then finally answered quietly, "Yes, I do," Kylie was pretty glad to hear this. She took a sip then said,

"It's been difficult for me to make friends,"

"How so? You seem like a decent person,"

"Hm on the outside, but as you know I'm angry and bitter, I'm not someone you can get along with so easily," she replied

"I did," Bakura replied, his head on his hands staring at her intensely. Kylie froze up a bit but after a deep breath just nodded.

"Why do you close your self up Kylie? I'm sure if you smiled more and acted friendly people would want to be your friend," he said

"I'm not comfortable talking about it," was all she said,

"You said that last week,"

"No I said I didn't want to spill my life story on you because I don't know you well."

"Well then, if we're going to be friends it might be more fun if I knew the real you, the one you won't show to anyone else." Bakura suggested, Kylie took a deep breath,

"And I also want to know you, well, I want this friendship to last." She said shyly and quietly.

"I'm not great on friendships Kylie; I've never had many friends" he said "Like Ryou said I'm not somebody people can get along with, nor am I good,"

"Well then lets start off with you know basic questions, ones that we won't hesitate to answer," Kylie suggested,

"Such as?"

"Well, what's your favorite…um….hobby?" she asked

"Stealing and dueling, you?"

"Reading and writing," she replied

"Uh…what's your favorite subject at school?" he asked,

"Hmm, creative writing," she said

"I don't like school and I don't have a favorite subject," Bakura muttered

"Well then what's your favorite color?"

"I don't know, probably magenta or purple," he said

"I like blue and…brown" she said in inspiration because of his eyes,

"What are your preferred flowers?" he asked,

"Forget me not and cherry blossom" she answered, he nodded, feeling just a slight bit ridiculous she asked "What's your favorite kind of music?" Bakura had to think about it, even if he wasn't around this time period he had heard many genres of music, but he loved the Egyptian music that he had heard so often, he sort of missed it. Strange how he could miss the music from Egypt. "Classical" he answered. She smiled at that,

"Classical is nice," she murmured. "What's your favorite smell?" she asked him

"Spice and onions," he said with a hint of a smile,

"Different, my favorite smell is the ocean breeze." She recalled a memory, "My mom had taken me when I was young so I don't remember it much, at the time all I could think of was how wonderful the sand felt underneath the water and how the waves rolled and hit my ankles and knees. It was the most wonderful feeling, the smell in the air was salty but so nice, and it had been kind of a cool day so the air smelled somewhat fresh," she said rambling, that memory along with so many had been buried.

She had not gone back to them, she did not like to linger in the past and wonder "what if." Her past was too painful even if there were a few happy memories buried under the years of sadness and pain.

Bakura watched fascinated as her eyes seemed to go out of focus and she had gone lost in thought, she must have had a good time if she was rambling like that. He wondered how many other happy moments she had when she was young. His life in Egypt had been difficult, he had few happy memories, other than almost destroying the world and reaching his goal, but then he remembered the family he had lost. He had a little sister who was happy and had endless energy. They played often until the night that changed his life forever. He and Kylie were not so different, they both had somewhat decent lives but ruined in one fateful choice.

"What's your favorite animal?" he asked

"A cat, I've always wanted one but my dad won't allow it," she said

"Why a cat?" he asked

"Because they're cuddly and affectionate and they don't make loud noises. Plus they're pretty loyal, if I had one it'd probably be my best friend," she said, he nodded, blushing she asked,

"If you can go anywhere where would you go?"

"Egypt," he replied. He did miss Egypt but being here wasn't so bad, other than living with a hated father and soft brother. And once again living off the streets in civilization and stealing what he needed.

"Except for that beach trip, I've never really been outside this city, I want to travel the world someday," Kylie said thoughtfully,

"Well I'm tired of just sitting around, lets go around the city and find something to do," Bakura said. She nodded and he left some money for the drinks and they headed out. They walked the streets of Domino talking and stopping in at a store now and then to cool off, finally at one point they passed a small carnival, there were roller coasters a Ferris wheel, picture booths, cheap food, and a few water rides.

They went in anyway because Bakura saw a pretty fast roller coaster. They spent two hours on rides each enjoying the thrill and speed. Kylie was smiling after a little while, she was enjoying herself and Bakura even lost his usual scowl. A photographer stopped them and insisted on taking a picture of the two of them, seeing no other way out they agreed. Bakura stepped behind Kylie and slipped his arms around her shoulders hugging her close, her hands grabbed his arm and wrist. In the thirty seconds it took for the photographer to get the angle and lighting right and take three pictures, Kylie noticed how slender and hard Bakura was, she was aware of his beating heart and the softness of the fabric of his shirt. She smiled at the camera, she wondered if Bakura was smiling or not. When the photographer showed them the sample pictures she saw he had smiled as best as he could. She liked the picture because of the contrast of his white hair to her black hair and their black clothing; even though they weren't smiling hard they at least looked happy although she had been happy. She took the number from the photographer, and headed towards the picture booth. Bakura following her,

"Do you want one?" she asked, he nodded, she paid for a 5x7 while Bakura got a wallet size. Finally when they looked at a clock they realized it was almost seven and the carnival would close at eight.

they spent the last hour one two roller coasters and then on the Ferris wheel. Kylie and Bakura had never been on one, Kylie loved seeing high over the city and even Bakura had to admit he liked the view up top as well. Finally fifteen minutes before the carnival closed Bakura excused himself and told her to wait where she was at the entrance, she waited almost ten minutes before he came back with a bag. Blushing a little he gave it to her and shoved his hands in his pockets. Confused she reached in and pulled out something soft, it was a stuff animal of a cat. A black cat with emerald green eyes, she smiled at it, it was so soft and had whiskers and a tail and everything. She looked at Bakura,

"Thank you," she whispered, he nodded glad that he could do something to cheer her up. Wait when would that happen? He didn't like to please people he liked to make their lives miserable, could Marik be right? Was he in love, no it wasn't possible, he was a shadow of the past, in the past he had not loved anyone, he was the darkness he was the Thief Lord Bakura, he was not a softie or anything. But Bakura knew he was lying to himself, his heart beat fast and hard every time he saw her smile, and his heart was practically dancing in his chest at the expression on her face.

She looked so touched and peaceful; her eyes were closed as she hugged the kitten close to her, and even though it was fake Bakura knew it was something she would love. They left the carnival and spent another two hours just walking around and talking and sometimes in silence, but both seemed to enjoy silence. Finally they reached her house and he was on her porch, she put the key in and started to step inside the house but then turned to him,

"Thank you Bakura, I had a great time, it was the first time I've felt happy." She confided, he nodded,

"I'm glad," he turned to go, "Have a good night," he muttered,

"You too," she replied and closed the door behind her, he heard her lock the door. He stood in her yard for a few minutes then decided it was time to see Marik again.

In her house Kylie was looking at the kitty Bakura had bought for her, and here she was thinking he was stone cold and a jerk. We all have an inner us, and today I just saw a part of Bakura that I'm sure Bakura didn't even know existed. Not wanting to forget this day she wrote it down in one of her notebooks and stashed it away in her closet where it could never be found. Finally she went to find a picture frame, Kylie finally found one in the basement in the pile of neglected and rejected stuff she and her dad didn't bother with, and put her new picture in it and placed it on her night stand, then she curled up with Bakura's new present and fell asleep on her bed.


	9. Chapter 9 Admiting to himself, a warning

Bakura was wandering the streets of Domino restless. Today had been unusual especially for him. He was rarely outside too much in the sun, like Kylie he wasn't particular to the sun. And also he hadn't been around one particular person for more than two to three hours at a time. Sure he had spent a lot of time with Kylie last week on their project but he never stayed more than an hour. Not including the nights he spent in her room, she wasn't even awake for that so it didn't count. Bakura kicked over a trash can in his frustration. What Marik said couldn't be true. He wasn't in love dammit, he wasn't even sure if he could summon that feeling after years of anger and pain towards the Pharaoh then five thousand years imprisoned in the millennium ring. Over the years all of his emotions had withered and blown away like sand. All except the grudges and resentment and hurt. Somehow that had kept him going for five thousand years.

"Oi what are you doing kicking over my trashcans in the middle of the night," a crabby old man yelled out the window. Bakura just glared daggers at him and headed off on his way, wait he didn't have a specific way to go. He wandered around until he heard,

"Going somewhere?" he jumped and turned, it was Marik twirling his rod between his fingers and grinning at him. "Marik what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Making sure you weren't going down on your evil ways." He said laughing, Bakura growled. Marik started forward to him. "So Bakura, did you have a good day?" he asked

"You've been spying on me?" Bakura asked in outrage,

"No, one of my servants saw you with a girl today, I figured you spent the day with her." He said, Bakura nodded stiffly still staring at him. Just then another person stuck their head out their window. "If you two don't stop yelling and talking in the middle of the night I'll call the cops" they threatened

"Screw you!" Bakura yelled, and then grabbing Marik he walked off.

"Temper Bakura," he said tauntingly, Bakura growled, turning he asked,

"What do you want?" he released Marik and Marik answered,

"Really I wanted to see how you were doing," he said his expression serious. Bakura looked past him towards the moon,

"I'm fine," he said quietly. Marik's face turned solemn,

"Bakura, what's wrong?" he asked, Bakura took a deep breath and let it out,

"I…I think you're right, I've never felt this way towards anyone, and it's only happened within a week. And I…I don't want to tell her," he mumbled

"So the Thief King does have emotions." Marik murmured

"I don't see why everybody thinks I'm a cold hearted murderer who doesn't care for anyone or anything! I'm still human!" Bakura yelled angry.

"I don't," Marik replied. Bakura looked at him funny,

"You and I aren't so different" Marik said, Bakura nodded.

"So what do I do?" he asked weakly. He wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear forever, just asking that.

"It's easy, tell her" Marik replied

"It's easy to say different to do," Bakura moaned. He couldn't imagine telling Kylie that he was in love that his heart decided finally after five thousand years to feel something towards another human. Marik put a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Give it some time, get to know her, make sure she loves you back."

"That'll be hard to do," Bakura sighed. Marik brought him into a hug then gave him a noogie.

"Aw cheer up, you're not that much of a cold hearted murderer, you just have slight problems and need a companion to see through that." He said laughing; Bakura struggled out of his grip. He straightened up his jacket and looked in the direction of Kylie's house. His heart beat uncomfortably, what should he do? He didn't want to admit it, but he did. He didn't want to be close to anyone, but longed for Kylie to hold him, and he longed to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. His face grew warm, he felt tingly and jumpy. Finally he looked at Marik.

"I'm going to wait, I want to get to know her first, make sure this is right, that it's all right. That I'm not going crazy or anything."

"Crazy in love," Marik muttered, Bakura hit him on the shoulder. Laughing Marik backed away.  
"Do what you want, but do it fast, and I expect to be the first to hear when the wedding date is set, and make sure you name your kid after me" he said then dodged as Bakura flung a recycle bin at him. Bakura walked off in a fury.

He found himself ten minutes later in Kylie's front lawn. He sat in the tree that looked into her bedroom window, the breeze playing at his hair. He watched her turn and mutter in her sleep. She looked so beautiful, with her long dark hair sprawled all over, her eyes closed and jaw relaxed, she was as always curled in fetal position with the blankets around her and hugging a Spiderman, and also the cat he had bought her.

Finally he got up from his position in the tree and opened her window and sat on the sill still watching her. He was completely in the rays of the moon. Although it made him feel uncomfortable, he was used to being secluded in the shadows always out of a watchful eye; if Kylie were to open her eyes right now she would see him in full view. But it was all worth it to be nearer, to have her features closer to him.

He zoned out for a while lost in his thoughts. He thought back to Egypt, on the lonely cold nights of his childhood he had spent it in Kul Elna or some other abandoned village, he stole mostly at night. Eventually he wanted revenge; it wasn't fair that the Pharaoh had decided to make the millennium items for his selfish purpose. He left Bakura no family, no friends, and also stripped him of humanity for so long. He began developing his thievery.

It had happened slowly and many narrow escapes of his hands being chopped off, but he had done it. He got so good that he started stealing from tombs, knowing all the traps, knowing where to stop and when to run. All his senses improved, he could make out objects in dim or no light, and he could even hear guards and soldiers through thick walls. And finally he had found ways to keep himself hidden. He had made himself a threat after various tombs had been robbed, the soldiers in Egypt were on watch and he finally decided to let himself be seen. He had spared a soldier telling him to tell everyone who he was, The Thief King Bakura.

He stopped sleeping in abandoned villages and started sleeping in inns or in the desert. He ate well, he had a life of his own, and he was free to do whatever he wanted. But finally he had met Zorc and made a deal with him.

Unfortunately his plan failed and he was forced to reside in the millennium ring for so long. When his brother had put his item on, he was awoken but he had found a way to separate from Ryou so he could do what he wanted. Although he had taken on many of Ryou's traits. The white hair, pale skin, brown eyes, the only difference was he was taller and had more wild hair. For so long he hated it, he didn't like being confined to this century and for some odd reason he loathed having the "family" in this time period. For some reason it didn't feel right.

The past few years he had been tagging along trying to get rid of Yugi but his plans never worked. He was in a world of loneliness for the second time, only this time he didn't know what to do, until he met Kylie. He had found her interesting and wanted to learn more. He then realized that he hadn't even bothered to try to read her soul today. Bakura finally had a companion other than Marik, and he felt for now that he had a friend. Somebody he could trust and rely on.

He smiled in the sunrise. Wait sunrise? He looked behind him and for the first time noticed the sky was a bit lighter, the sun was creeping up into the sky which was now decorated in pinks and reds and blues. He quickly looked at Kylie and realized he didn't want to leave just yet. He sighed but got up from his place and slid onto the roof closing the window.

Kylie was walking through dark mist in the streets of Domino. It looked abandoned and lonely, not to mention just plain scary. Still she felt that she needed to find Bakura, she called for him and finally turned a corner. She saw a boy with his back turned to her, he had spiky white hair. It couldn't be anyone other than Bakura.

"Bakura!" she shouted, although her voice seemed so distant, he turned, he looked lost and tired. Her eyes widened, that wasn't Bakura it was his brother, but then his face seemed to morph right in front of her. His eyes became more sinister, his hair ruffled up, and his smile seemed to be holding more questions. He turned around laughing then his face twisted into pain and he hunched over grunting, she started forward to him but a white glow illuminated him and he disappeared and instead something else stood in front of him.

"BAKURA!" she screamed, then she felt pain on her right side and her head hit something like wood. Her eyes flew open and she realized she was in her room on the floor, her head had collided with the wooden floor.

She stood up shakily and looked around her noticing the sun light and the normal room. She shook her head, that dream hadn't been normal. Was it trying to say something about Bakura? Give her a little warning? No that couldn't be. She kicked a pile of laundry scattering clothes everywhere. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door.

**Sorry that this hasn't been updated sooner. I've been so busy with school and work and I've been a little sick for so long. Plus I'm having personal problems so it's affecting my writing. But this chapter made me feel a little better. **

**Rate and Review, Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10 the mystery deepens

Kylie walked down the stairs, this time only tripping once over the deadly stairs. She silently cursed the stairs and opened the door to see…somebody selling girls scout cookies. She politely declined and closed the door, then headed up to her room. She put on jeans and a t-shirt making a mental note to do laundry, she was out of long sleeves and she didn't like exposing her scars. After gathering up her laundry she headed down to the game room to do laundry. She was interrupted by another knock, this time Boy Scouts selling popcorn. She again declined, if she wanted popcorn she's buy it for cheaper at a store. After he left she headed down to finish the laundry,

"_What's with these people? Seriously can't they think of better things to sell for just a tad bit cheaper? Besides it's not even ten o' clock and they're already out and about. ARG I hate the selling fundraiser season."_ She thought, as soon as she reached to downstairs another knock came, yelling in frustration she ran up yet again she started shouting before yanking the door open in frustration. "I DON'T WANT ANY DAMNED POPCORN OR COOKIES! FOR GOODNESS SAKE IT'S NOT EVEN TEN! SO LEAVE….oh… hi Bakura," she said now taking in the tall form instead of a small one. She blushed furiously. He raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"You too?" he asked

"Me too what?"

"Those kids selling all that rip off stuff? Ryou's been buying he's going to go broke," he said snickering,

"Yeah," she said, still embarrassed

"Ah what's the point in him buying them when I steal them anyway?" he said thoughtfully a dreamy expression crossing his face.

"Uh…do you really steal from him?" she asked

"Hey what can I say I love the thin mints, and I'm too cheap to buy" he said laughing, it wasn't a kind laugh either.

"Uh…ok…do you need something?" she asked

"Do I need a reason to come here?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, she shrugged,

"I guess not." She said smiling at his expression; he looked really cute with his head cocked to the side, his eyebrows raised and his eyes teasing. She let him in. He looked around the place and spotted some scattered laundry that she had dropped. She blushed harder and picked them up heading downstairs. "There had better not be another knock" she said darkly. There wasn't. Bakura watched as Kylie did the laundry and she finally slammed the machine's door in satisfaction. Bakura was leaning on the door way his arms crossed in front of his chest watching her in an amused sort of way. Ducking her head she headed to the upstairs but something caught Bakura's attention. As she passed him he grabbed hold of one of her arms and yanked him towards her, she yelped in surprise and looked at him before she realized his attention was on her scars. Fear and anxiety filled her. She didn't know why but she didn't want Bakura to know. He looked from her arm to her, she bit her lip.

"What happened?" he asked slowly, his voice shaking.

"I…nothing, mostly accidents," she stuttered. His eyes narrowed and he began to glare. Kylie could see why most people were terrified of him, she certainly felt terrified. If she could she would be running the opposite direction, never having to see the disappointment and betrayal in his eyes, never having to see how angry he was for her not telling the truth. But she couldn't, he was too strong and he had a firm grip on her. His grip tightened and she let out a gasp of pain.

"Kylie, tell me the truth, what happened?" he growled, she stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes,

"I was playing and fell in a rose bush," she said, his grip tightened even more, she gritted her teeth.

"Lies," he hissed at her,

"Uh…" she said, he pulled her close to him she felt his chest and stomach, her knees and legs colliding with his. He still had a hand gripping her arm, his eyes softened but not much, "You can tell me Kylie, it's what friends do," he said reassuringly. He released her and she took a step back. He was giving her the choice to run for it or tell him everything, her first instinct was to run for it, but she stayed rooted to the spot, finally opening her mouth she said the most regrettable words she could ever say to him.

"What would you know about friendship? You're younger brother is way more popular than you, you spend your time alone, how would you know what friends do for each other?" His expression surprised her, in just a moment his face went from shock to frustration. He closed his eyes and started towards the door and reached the handle. Turning back he said angrily his voice quivering.

"You're right. What would a person like me know of friendship, I've existed so long without a companion, someone I could trust and rely on and in turn they could trust and rely on me, but I'll tell you this, I've watched friends. I saw friends help each other up when they were sad and lonely and heart broken. I've seen my brother and his friends doing the simplest of things and still be happy around one another. Maybe I'm doomed to live in a life of darkness and loneliness." He finished then stormed out the door. Kylie ran after him, by the time she had run into the driveway he was already at the end of the street. Damn he could walk fast,

"Bakura wait!" she cried out, forgetting she was barefoot she ran after him. She finally cut him off by cutting through neighbor's yards. She wrapped her arms around the back of his waist and clung to him,

"No don't go, I'm sorry," she cried. He stopped and she felt him tense up. He stood there and she kept a firm grip on him.

"I…I was ashamed of what I did and I didn't want to talk about it, I was afraid you'd reject me, and think so low of me. You're the only person that has ever treated me like a human being. I don't want to lose you," She said softly near tears. She buried her face into his jacket. He turned his head and turned around grabbing her hands. His skin was icy cold and hard. But still tender, she felt her knees go weak and an electrical shock go through her. She stared into his hard cold chocolate eyes, and saw compassion and softness in them. He really did want to help, he wanted to be her friend, and she realized she wanted him, more than anything. She leaned in and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. She could feel his heartbeat; it would speed up, then slow down, and then do a funny dance like rhythm. When he spoke a vibrating feeling echoed off his chest.

"I can help Kylie, I may not know so much of this, but I can try," he murmured in her ear.

"Bakura you realize it's not only me that has to give away secrets right?" she asked

"Yes, but I want to know more about you," he said. She lifted her head off his chest and nodded. They walked back to her house and when they finally reached it Kylie said,

"I got the scars because, I felt my life was too difficult, I hated my father, hated my mother leaving me. I hated the teachers who gave me sympathetic looks and hated the fact that no matter how hard I tried I always failed. I stopped hurting myself because one of the teachers noticed and sent me to a shrink. Dad was furious of this, ever since I've just lived in isolation, refusing to be close to anyone, until I met you." She said quietly. Bakura led her to the couch and sat her down; he sat down next to her. They spent an hour talking finally Bakura said,

"You know you've been bullied because you gave into their bait. You made yourself a target on people like them; they like to cause pain and doubt on their victims. And you're reactions no matter if you hurt them or not satisfied them as you always got in trouble."

"You make it sound like you know everything they think or feel" Kylie mumbled, Bakura hesitated. He wanted very much to tell her he was one of those people; he spent so much of his time causing fear and panic within the kingdom. He knew what to do and when to do it. Although he did not feel ashamed for it, he was now wondering if he really did. He was also debating if he should tell her about the millennium ring, which allowed him to see into her and others. He decided against it, he'll explain it some other time.

"Bakura?" she asked hesitantly.

"Mmm," he said,

"Why don't you live with your family?" she asked, his jaw twitched,

"They're not my family," he said simply.

"Bakura," she started,

"I don't live with them because, I've got other things to do, I don't like to stay in one place for too long." he mumbled. She nodded,

"That makes a little sense," she said shifting herself so she was facing him, they stared at each other, Kylie wanted to know more, but what should she ask?

"You can ask anything Kylie," he murmured. She was taken aback and remembered a question.

"How…How do you do that?" she asked

"Do what?"

"You know, I call it mind reading but I guess you would call it something else. You always seem to know what I'm thinking and feeling." She said, he was silent for a moment then…

"I don't read minds," he answered,

"So what is it?" she asked. He pondered for a moment then said,

"Put your shoes on we're going for a walk,"

**TADA! Sorry guys, I am trying to get this stuff uploaded but it's been a little difficult, what with moving and all. Hope you enjoyed**


	11. Chapter 11 a talk to remember

"Put your shoes on, we're going for a walk." Bakura ordered. Kylie looked at him in disbelief, but he looked serious so slowly she got off the couch and went up to find them, she found them under her bed. A few minutes later she had her shoes on and was heading down stairs. Bakura was still on the couch staring into space. She stood there watching him for a few moments before he stood and realized she was there. He looked surprised for just a second but then gestured towards the door; she took the hint and walked out of the house with Bakura following her. They walked in complete silence, it was a cloudy day and there weren't that many people out. Finally Bakura led her to an alley.

"Wait Bakura, I'm not going in an alley," she protested, he turned to her

"Why not?" he asked

"Because, uh….I don't like alleys."

"You want to learn more about me don't you?"

"Yes, but why can't you tell me at my house or in a park?" she asked. Bakura sighed and looked at the alley,

"Because, I can't explain it, it's just better if we go down there. You'll understand why," he said. Kylie looked at it nervously, and Bakura started walking down there, his trench coat flowing behind him. Finally Kylie followed him. She followed kind of nervous, he had promised her answers. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow of a monster, she cried out in shock at it and leaped back knocking into Bakura. "You don't trust me fully," he said

"I do," she protested

"If you did you wouldn't be seeing these things,"

Swallowing Kylie followed him and put her mind into trusting him. After all he hadn't done anything except be nice to her, he helped her out of the fight, out of being expelled, and bought her a sandwich. He had befriended her even if he did act like a jerk once in a while. She began to relax a little; they walked for another few minutes and Kylie didn't see anything more out of the ordinary, finally he stopped at a dead end. "This looks like a good spot," he said quietly then turned to her, Kylie crossed her arms, "Alright you promised me some answers," she started,

"I did, now what do you want to know?"

"How can you tell what I'm thinking and feeling?"

"Technically I never know what you're thinking, I do not read minds but I can read souls" he explained,

"No you can't! No one can" Kylie exclaimed, Bakura sighed,

"You mortals just don't believe in anything any more," he said exasperated,

"Wait, mortals? You just said that like you're not mortal, you've said it a couple of other times as well."

"Because technically I'm not," he said patiently. Kylie was still so confused,

"Ok, I'm a five thousand year old spirit, who resided in the millennium ring until Ryou wore it, and then I found a way to separate from him even though I took in a lot of his traits." He said, his face remained expressionless. Kylie didn't know if he was joking or not. Finally he reached in his shirt and took out a circular piece of jewelry. It had a pyramid in the middle and an eye on it with some pointy things around it. It was kind of pretty and interesting.

"This is what I've been living in for all this time." He said. Hesitantly Kylie reached out and took hold of it, he didn't stop her, she examined it and turned it around now and then, looking for anything out of the usual. Finally she laid it back on his chest, her fingers brushing slightly on him.

"Is that all?" she asked,

"Well it grants me that power to see into another's soul. Have you noticed I only told you what you were feeling when I got eye contact?" he asked,

"So its true, eyes are the windows to the soul?" she gasped. He chuckled.

"Not for me but it's easier if I do, if you have duel monster cards I can compare you to the card, the millennium ring does more for me," he explained

"Like what?" she asked

"Oh like sending the people to the shadow realm, manipulating the fabric of time and space, locating other millennium items, and even talk to others with millennium items." He said casually although his face remained expressionless.

"How did you get it? And why are you trapped?" she asked, he hesitated,

"Long ago I killed a priest for it. I wasn't the kind person you think of me as Kylie. In fact I'm still not exactly the kindest person on the planet." He said.

Kylie swallowed. "Bakura, why?" she asked

"It's hard to explain, I was out for revenge because my village was killed for these items," he said. Kylie felt sorry for him, he lost his friends and family and set out on a life of revenge, but if he was indeed evil in the past, why was he nice to her?

"If you are evil, why are you nice to me?" she asked quietly. His hard cold eyes shifted.

"I…I can't explain it, you reminded me of someone in my past, I felt drawn to you." He muttered, a blush creeping up his pale neck. Kylie stared at him her eyes widened, she felt stunned and pleased at the same time. Somehow she had gotten through to the hard thief, yet, was this the friend she kept hoping to make? She thought about her long lonely life, how she was so close to ending it herself. That morning so sick of everything, she had dumped all those pills into her hand about ready to take them. It was Bakura's voice that stopped her, some how he had been connected to her; he may not know that he saved her life but suppose she was somebody he knew at one time?

"Who were you close to when you were in Egypt?" she asked.

"I had a sister, we were pretty close, but she's dead, I know it." He closed his eyes and concentrated very hard. "There once was a girl I befriended in my youth but we went our separate ways," he murmured. In Bakura's mind he could still see her, her dark hair and dark blue eyes the tanned skin and her warm radiant smile. He had stayed in her village for a short time while perfecting his thieving. Aneksi was her name.

While she wasn't his partner in crime she helped him with injuries or kept him hidden while guards were searching for him. He once thought of himself in love with her, but he didn't want attachments. Finally when they were fifteen her father had her marry some other person four years older than her. He was a musician, after the ceremony Bakura left and never looked back.

Although he had regrets that he never kept in touch, he never even said good bye. Aneksi was dead, he knew it. She most likely died of old age or disease or something, but when Kylie had bumped into him that one day it reminded him of how he met his Egyptian friend. When Kylie smiled at him he remembered Aneksi's enthusiastic smile. The first time Bakura had eye contact with Kylie that's who he remembered. But after he and Kylie got well acquainted he knew she wasn't a reincarnation of Aneksi, just a random coincidence. But it was comforting to have someone from the past for him. But he loved Kylie, and he knew it. Maybe he had been damaged in the past but encountering Kylie had somehow brought back some old feelings. Bakura smiled at Kylie, Kylie was surprise a little but finally she asked one more question.

"You didn't befriend me because I was someone you remembered did you?" she asked. He studied her then shook his head.

"No, you may have reminded me of my friend long ago, but I was drawn to you, you were nice to me in return. Somehow we made this work," he admitted. He stepped closer to her, she didn't step away. Bakura hesitated, funny how it was so easy to grab whatever he wanted, food, jewelry, clothes, but it was hard to reach out and wrap his arms around her. She stepped closer to him and before Bakura could lose his nerve he reached out and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, his right hand at the back of her head, his left on her back. He pulled her in close to him leaned his head down into her hair.

Kylie wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his chest. She loved hearing his heart beat knowing that he was somehow human. She pulled her head away, Bakura leaned down his eyes closed.

"_Is he going to kiss me?"_ she thought nervous and excited. He was coming in closer and closer, she could feel his breath, she held her own and closed her eyes.

**SUSPENSE!! Sorry guys,**

**Send me some reviews and I'll have it up before Tuesday, this is a promise.**

**Sorry, but I love reviews HAHAHA!**


	12. Chapter 12 first date

Kylie could feel Bakura coming nearer and nearer, his hot breath was on her face, Kylie waited with her eyes closed, finally his lips brushed…

Her forehead.

But he didn't completely stop there, while his lips landed on her forehead he didn't draw back, slowly he moved his lips to her temple, and then he drew back just a little landing the side of his face against hers. They stood there for a few moments, his arms around her shoulders, her hands on his chest feeling his heart beat, finally moving her hands to his neck and stroking his hair, both eyes closed.

"_I'm so close to him, I've never felt this way towards anyone, I can't believe this is happening to me,"_ Kylie thought to herself.

"Kylie," he murmured

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me tonight? As a first date?" he asked

"Yes, I would." She replied. He drew back and half smiled at her. When was the last time he had smiled fully? Kylie let go of him slowly, his hand slid down her left arm and took hold of her hand. He had a nice hand, it was firm and strong. They walked out of the alley hand in hand and he took her home, promising to be back by six. It was already two o' clock. She had four hours until he came. She decided to waste three of the four hours doing homework having neglected it all day yesterday. However she couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind kept wandering to what Bakura had told her. She found it strange that she was friends with evil itself. Not to mention he had asked her out, evil did have feelings after all, the only thing bugging her was that he had once been friends with a girl in his past life. She soon realized she was jealous,

"_This is silly, being jealous of a past girlfriend of his, then again he said they never had the chance to be together, besides I'm the one that's with him now,"_ she said smiling. About five o clock she decided to get ready. She took a shower and after her shower debated what to wear. She tossed clothes around and finally settled on a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans. She tossed on a black corduroy jacket just in case. When she looked at the clock it was five forty five. She paced the living room not being able to sit down and she kept looking at the clock, time seemed to be going really slowly.

Finally the door bell rang. Careful not to trip over the stairs she opened the door for Bakura. There he stood, tall, pale and handsome. He was wearing a tight black buttoned down shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned showing off a little bit of his chest and long elegant neck, with tight black jeans and sneakers. Kylie started blushing and held in her breath. He was beautiful, tall and slender, his shirt exposing a little bit of muscle, his white hair shadowing his face a little.

She suddenly felt extremely shy around him.

"You look nice," he said,

"You too," she replied feeling really lame at saying that.

He half smiled and put his arm around her guiding her out of the house. Her heart started pounding very hard at his touch, not to mention being close to him.

"So where are we going?" she asked, he smirked,

"How opposed are you to dance clubs?" he asked

"Uh, you dance?" she asked cautiously. He smirked,

"Ha, in Egypt it was required that we dance," he said laughing a little. Kylie wasn't sure she believed him. "When you're a thief being graceful and dancing is the best way to steal." He explained. She cocked her head to the side still not completely believing him.

"Ok, yeah a dance club sounds like fun," she agreed. They walked fifteen more minutes until Bakura found the club. It looked like a good place, the outside looked a little worn but it was still standing. There was a long line but Bakura led her to the back and they snuck in.

"Isn't this illegal?" she asked

"Nah, everybody does it, besides I'm a thief aren't I?" he asked, Kylie shook her head, but slightly amused. A few moments later they emerged onto a dance floor, Bakura led her out and into a café. Moments later a waiter appeared.

"What can I get you?" he asked, Bakura looked over at Kylie,

"Um, burger and fries, and a Dr. Pepper." She said, he wrote it down and looked at Bakura, "Chicken, bread, and water" he replied.

"Chicken?" she asked, he shrugged

"I ate that a lot in Egypt, however my favorite food is steak, but their steak isn't all that great." He replied. She nodded. The waiter came back with their drinks. Kylie sipped her soda, Bakura followed suit but frowned at the water. Putting it down he reached over and took Kylie's soda.

"Hey!" she protested half amused; he grinned and took a sip.

"Sorry, it's so tasteless," he said

"Then get your own soda,"

"Nah it's more fun sharing." He said with a devious smile. She laughed at the irony. Minutes later the food arrived. Bakura tore into his chicken, she was surprised to see the chicken so rare, her stomach clenched, she hated undercooked food. When she bit into her hamburger she spit it back out, it too was undercooked. He laughed,

"You don't like undercooked food?" he asked, she scowled. He took her burger and ate it in three bites.

"My gosh Bakura, you act like you haven't eaten in days." He just shrugged then rested his chin on his hands staring at Kylie.

"So tell me Kylie, can you dance?" he asked

"Uh no not really." She admitted. He looked thoughtful, then grabbing her hand he said

"Looks like I'll have to teach you,"

"What? No…Bakura!" she protested as she was yanked out and led to the dance floor. Bakura led her deep into the dance floor so she couldn't escape so easily. It was a fast song and many people around her were going wild.

"The first step to dancing is to just go crazy," he instructed.

"So you do it" she yelled back over the music.

"If I do, you'll just run away, come on it's not too bad." He said. Hesitating she started swaying in time to the music. He smirked,

"Not bad, now I take your hands and we both sway," he said doing so, Kylie was blushing, he spun her around and she finally ended up with her back to him and his arms still around her holding onto her hands, both swaying in time to the music.

"See?" he asked. She giggled a little. Then she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, feeling his body moving, he spun her out. It took her by surprise and she nearly fell over but he kept a firm grip on her and brought her back in. She collided into him, his hands on her shoulder blades and holding her close. After a few fast songs, Kylie getting a bit more bold with each song, a slow one came on. I swear by All 4 one

"Now this is the trickiest part," he said sarcastically. He took her hand and put it on his shoulder, holding her other hand and putting his left on her waist, and bringing her in close to him.

"Now, we just sway in time to the music together." He said softly, she nodded and put her head on his chest. Breathing in his scent and feeling his heart beat. He seemed a little tense; he stayed tense throughout the rest of the song. Kylie listened to the music, hoping that this might stay true. After that song more fast songs came on, they danced to that, in fact they danced to every song. They danced to three more slow songs. On the last song Kylie wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. The last song was That's what Friends are For by Dionne and Friends.

After that Bakura took her home, it was a silent walk home and on her door step Kylie didn't want Bakura to go. She held on to him on their good night hug,

"Thank you Bakura." She said quietly. She felt him nod as he stroked her hair and face. They stood like that for a while until finally Bakura told her to go inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow, anyway, I'll be here to walk you there." He said, she half smiled

"Alright," Bakura was about to turn away when she called out.

"Bakura?" he turned

"Yes?"

"Are, are we officially going out or anything?" she asked blushing. He stared at her his face emotionless.

"Do you want to?" he asked quietly.

"Y-Yes, I do." She murmured. He smiled, his usual hard menacing eyes softening.

"Then yes we are." He replied, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Sleep well," he murmured then finally turned away. She watched him go until he slipped into the shadows.

**TADA! I was going to have it up last night but my computer was down and all, so here it is! Send more reviews!**

That's what friends are for

And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you

And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try to feel  
The way we do today  
And then if you can remember

Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Well, you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you

Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
These words are comin' from my heart  
And then if you can remember, oh

Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh, that's what friends are for

Whoa... oh... oh... keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, oh, for sure  
'Cause I tell you that's what friends are for  
For good times and for bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)

On me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
Keep smilin', keep shining

I swear

i swear by the the moon  
and the stars in the sky  
and i swear like the  
shadow that's by your side  
i see the questions in your eyes  
i know what's waiting on your mind  
you can be sure i know my part  
'cause i stand beside you through the years  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
and though i make mistakes  
i'll never break your heart  
and i swear by the moon  
and the stars in the sky i'll be there  
i swear like the shadow that's by your side  
i'll be there for better or worse  
till death do us part  
i'll love you with every beat of my heart  
and i swear

i'll give you every thing i can  
i'll build your dreams with these two hands  
we'll hang some memories on the wall  
and when (and when) just the two of us are there  
you won't have to ask if i still care  
'cause as the time turnes the page  
my love won't ever age at all

and i swear (i swear) by the moon  
and the stars in the sky i'll be there (i'll be there)  
i swear (and i swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
i'll be there (i'll be there) for better or worse  
till death do us part i'll love you  
with every single beat of my heart and i swear

and i swear (i swear) by the moon  
and the stars in the sky i'll be there (i'll be there)  
i swear (and i swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
i'll be there (i'll be there)  
for better or worse (better or worse)  
till death do us part i'll love you  
with every single beat of my heart  
i swear i swear i swear


	13. Chapter 13 Tragedy

**Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner. I had this chapter written halfway, and then I fell into a depression, and then got busy with the holidays and then several other crap and now I'm doing senior pictures and sending out graduation stuff and applying to colleges and scholarships. Man it's a mess. Also my laptop had deleted this story so I had to restart it (along with my Macbeth and Med Bio and government paper dammit)**

**But here's the chapter.**

Kylie awoke the next morning at six thirty. The rays of sunshine were barely showing. Kylie absently looked over at her calendar and realized it was already mid October, soon the cold would kick in and the days would be shorter and darker. Already Kylie could feel the effects of autumn, all she wanted to do was stay cuddled up in her bed. The blankets wrapped around her and her Spiderman, with the soft cushiony pillows and staring at the picture of Bakura and her. Bakura, he was different than most boys, he was after all five thousand years old and an incredibly good dancer. Slowly Kylie got up to prepare for school, her stomach kept giving nervous jolts, she would see Bakura before school, they were officially going out. Her cheeks warmed a little at that. She'd never had a boyfriend, Kylie brushed her teeth and put on the hideous uniform, at the spur of the moment Kylie decided not to wear the pink jacket, and she wore a black button down t-shirt with the bow but decided no jacket. As Kylie studied herself in the mirror she wondered if she should do something special with her hair, she fussed with it but in the end put a headband in her hair. Down the dreaded stairs she went and she put bread in her toaster. Last night's dinner had been a bit too unsatisfactory; she cringed at how Bakura was able to eat the chicken and burger. Kylie's eyes wandered to her window and she saw Bakura striding down her sidewalk and up her driveway, already her heart was pounding hard and she could feel her face flame up

"Jeez I gotta get used to this soon, otherwise I'll be a nervous wreck for a very long time" Kylie muttered to herself, she ran down the next set of stairs to open the door before he could knock, she beat him, Bakura had raised his fist and was about to knock when Kylie opened the door. His fist stayed there for a moment but he let it fall to his side, he smiled a half smile.

"Good morning Kylie," he said pleasantly then sniffed. "Are you burning something?" he asked. Kylie gasped,

"NOOOOO!" she cried out and ran to the toaster, but it was too late, her bread was burned pretty badly. She sighed, Bakura chuckled.

"How about I pick you up breakfast instead?" he asked. Kylie smiled at him and nodded; she picked up her bag and headed out with Bakura. She twiddled her thumbs not sure what to do. What did new couples do? Bakura seemed perfectly at ease at everything which Kylie envied. While she could be all cool and collected at times, but with Bakura she felt like she was going to fall apart. Bakura took her to a small café where she ate a breakfast of bacon and eggs and some non burnt toast. Bakura said she was looking a little thin and needed protein. She was touched at how concerned he was. Bakura ate steak for breakfast and she realized just how much he liked steak. He was grinning at it and ate very enthusiastically. They left the café after Kylie had eaten all she could. As they approached the school Kylie felt a little nervous. When they reached the grounds Bakura threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close enjoying the shocked expressions on the student's faces.

"Bakura they're staring at us." She said, he smirked.

"Of course they will Kylie, I've never dated and always turned girls down so naturally people will talk." He said chuckling, Kylie wasn't reassured but she tried not to look into girl's glaring faces directed at her. They walked into the classroom and Bakura made a big show of pulling her seat out for her; privately she didn't think it was necessary but enjoyed the faces of her teacher and classmates. Not much went on in school that day except the fact that everybody stared and talked about the new couple. And once Kylie felt really cold-on behalf of no jacket and the teacher had opened the window during the chemistry session so the burning smell didn't linger-Bakura had given Kylie his jacket. It was huge over her petite frame but warm nonetheless. Bakura walked her home after school and hung out with her. They did nothing more than cuddle together sometimes.

Kylie enjoyed being pressed into his slender form as his pale arms slid around her. When he left Bakura would kiss her on either the forehead or her cheek.

A week passed, it was the same schedule for Kylie. Wake up, get ready, Bakura picked her up, school, and then she and Bakura would either go out or hang out at her house, doing either homework or playing games. Kylie sometimes asked questions about his past.

"Bakura, what was Egypt like?" she once asked.

"Well it was really hot and dusty, although the nights were pretty cold. There were many merchants and musicians in the streets hoping to make some money. The sunsets were always fun to watch, and people would pray to Ra while the sun rose and as it fell." Bakura started.

"What did they wear?" she asked eagerly. He chuckled

"Women wore dresses, and men wore kilts and sometimes had a light shirt on, most of the time we didn't wear shirts, it was too warm."

"Were there any different dress appearances according to class?" Kylie pestered. Bakura nodded.

"Yes, male slaves wore loincloths and women slaves wore simple dresses. Commoners wore whatever they could afford, and the Pharaoh wore very fancy clothes." He added grudgingly,

"Were shoes hard to come by?" he shook his head.

"No, the ground was so hot that nobody really could stand the temperature of it. You could burn your feet bad. Some slaves or very poor commoners went barefoot if they couldn't get shoes."

"Well how about you? What did you wear?" she asked twiddling her thumbs. Bakura smirked.

"I was a thief, I wore whatever I stole out of tombs or treasures could buy me. I commonly wore a red cloak and blue kilt and jewelry." He added. "It's not uncommon even for the poorest of commoners to wear jewelry, it was a big custom. Gold was common, the Pharaoh and his priests had more of it though."

"What kind of jewelry?"

"Necklaces, bracelets, headgear, bangles, anklets, earrings, just about anything you can imagine." He smirked again, "Guys even wore eyeliner."

"Oh I heard makeup was very common." Kylie added.

"Yes, we would wash many times a day and spray ourselves with perfumes. Outer appearances were very important."

One day Kylie dared ask him about his family and childhood.

"What…what was your childhood like?" she asked hesitantly. His face hardened for a brief second but then he sighed.

"I had a very hard life. My beginning years were fine; I did chores and learned the thieves' ways by my father. My village was a thief's village. My little sister and I got along very well along with my mother. It was a picture perfect scene." He started, but then he sighed.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" Kylie asked, she was a little disappointed. He shook his head.

"I don't like to think about it." He muttered. Kylie nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your sister like?" she whispered. His face broke out into a tender smile.

"She was a sweet girl, she was three years older than me, she looked after me and even rocked me to sleep in the dead hours of the night." He chuckled. "Ironic isn't it? As a child I feared the dark, I hated it, I was scared of the monsters that would try to eat me. As a thief the darkness was my ally, the monsters of the shadow games were both opponents and friends. I grew up with the darkness, I turned myself dark, let go of any light." He continued to chuckle a bit.

"Anyway my sister, she had light brown hair with golden highlights courtesy of the sun, tanned skin, and hazel eyes." He shrugged. "There's not much to add, she was my best friend as a child."

"What about your other friend? The one I look like?" Kylie asked hesitantly.

"Aneksi. Yes, her. She was a charming and spirited young woman. I resided in her village for a while, she helped me heal when I was seriously wounded and hid me from the guards in her cellar. She like you had dark hair and dark blue eyes. Unlike you she had the normal brown skin like the rest of us, and she was a bit taller." He added. Kylie scowled.

"5'3 is not short, it's perfectly average. It's not my fault you're a freak." She growled. He laughed and drew her into a hug,

"Yes but the nice thing about short people is that they're fun to tease and give wonderful hugs." He whispered in her ear. She smiled,

"I didn't know you liked hugs." She said into his chest. She felt his chest vibrate with his smothered chuckle.

"Of course I do, I'm human," he stated.

**(I would stop it here, but it's too short, and I'm on a roll)**

(----------)

Kylie came back home from school, Bakura had to go back to "his place" and drop something off for Ryou. The first thing she noticed was her father was back. His car was in the driveway.

"Crap now I have to either introduce him to Bakura or get out of the house soon. Just as soon as I get out of this cursed uniform," she thought. She opened the door and headed up to her room.

"Ah Kylie you're home." She heard her father from the living room. Oh damn, he was probably drinking, his words were a little slurred.

"Hi dad how was your trip?" she asked, wishing she had cleaned up the bathroom better after her shower this morning. She kept her back towards him,

"Fine, everything went well."

"Good, I uh…I'm going to go change, and then a friend and I are going to go study." She said quickly.

"Does this friend happen to be a boy?" he asked casually. She froze,

"I, uh, yes. He is." Kylie replied hesitantly. His tone was too casual.

"Does he have white hair and pale skin?" his voice sounded irritated.

"Y-yes." She stuttered. She heard him move and turned around. He came out of the living room scowling and holding a picture frame. Then he whirled it around.

"Who is he?" he growled. Kylie stared in shock at the picture. It was of her and Bakura at the carnival.

"Ju-just a friend." She stammered her heart beating fast.

"No friend holds each other like that." Her father said accusingly jabbing a finger at the picture. She swallowed and glared, to hide her fear and discomfort.

"Where did you get it? Were you snooping in my room?"

"It is not your room young lady, I pay for the house and let you live in it for a while." He spat. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, whatever, can I have it back please?" she asked holding her hand out for it. However he had different plans. He threw the frame at the wall next to her, missing her by inches. The glass shattered and flew everywhere one scraping on her cheek. She barely flinched. Anger consumed her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked angrily, she had to keep her temper under control.

"I leave for a week trusting you and this is how you repay me? By whoring around with a boy?" he shouted. This time she did flinch, was he angry because of that or was he just drunk?

"I-no we did not." She said bravely and angrily. "That's your job isn't it?" she instantly regretted that statement. Her father flushed a dark shade of red almost purple color. She felt the color in her face disappear. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"Take that back," he hissed.

"No. I won't stand for this anymore." She shrieked. She was tired of being pushed around by him, by her peers, and by herself. She would stand up for herself she would no longer fear him, and she would no longer be put down by anybody. Her father completely losing it slapped her. It stung and tears pricked her eyes, but she would not give in. She would not cry in pain. She was used to it now.

She turned her face towards him and spat in his face. He threw her against the wall and her head collided with a picture, the glass shattering and cutting into her scalp. Kylie landed with a grunt and tried to pick herself back up, he however kicked her in the sides. She rolled over and scrambled up heading for the stairs. But he wouldn't let her go.

Seizing her arm he yanked her back and she smashed into the coffee table loaded with bear bottles, which fell and stained the carpet along with her own blood as she was cut from the table and bottles and the other glass. Her father went into the kitchen and came back with a butcher knife he once used for hunting.

"NO!" she screamed. There was no way out, the living room was designed as a corner, her best bet was to run to the banister and jump and hopefully land ok on the narrow staircase and get out the door. Even then the thought sounded suicidal. He charged at her and she dodged but he managed to hit just under her collarbone and beside her heart just by inches. Kylie coughed and spluttered as her own blood drenched her uniform and dripped onto the floor, he yanked the knife out, which hurt a LOT worse than he had stabbed her. He stumbled back as she hit him across the face and as she took a step to get the hell out of there but he stabbed her in the leg. She let out a cry of pain, her blood spilling everywhere.

"Dad stop!" she cried out. "You're not right in the head. You're drunk."

"Drunk am I? Not right in the head?" No for the first time this is the smartest thing I've done in a while." He sneered. Kylie felt fear more than she ever had in her life. He pinned her up on the wall,

"You like pain huh? You like suicidal stories and tragedies? This is your tragedy." He leered. She couldn't even scream as he stabbed her on the right side. It hurt too much,

"I'm going to die," she thought. "I'm going to die, right when I finally found happiness in life. Bakura, Bakura I love you." Was all she was able to think. She would never see him again, he would arrive too late. So if she couldn't tell him face to face, she could at least tell him in her thoughts.

Kylie was lost in her thoughts, she could fleetingly feel the pain as her father gently cut her cheek and then down to her arms, she could feel him touching her left breast his knife hand running smoothly on her shoulder.

The door banged open.

"Kylie?" she could hear a familiar and friendly voice. Her father turned.

"You." He growled. Kylie was dizzy with pain and blood loss, she coughed out her own blood. Her father rounded on her,

"Take one more step boy, and I will cut open her throat." He threatened. Bakura only glared at the perverted drunken man.

"Lay one more finger on her old man, and you will face eternal darkness…forever." He hissed. Her father laughed his drunken laugh,

"Bakura," she gasped as her fathers fingers curled around her throat. His eyes shifted over to her,

"I…I…lo-" and then the world went black for her.

Bakura watched horrified as Kylie slumped down, her legs giving away. Kylies father let her go and she fell to the floor with a thump; he then turned and faced Bakura.

Bakura reckoned he was once a good looking man, he did not have Kylie's dark hair or blue eyes, he had green eyes with blonde hair, but he could tell the resemblance from his straight and even nose. However the man known as Kylie's father had bloodshot eyes and seemed to have gained a bit of weight.

"Leave now," her father commanded, Bakura smirked his usual smirk.

"You do not scare me mortal," he said in his high cold voice.

"Mortal? You boy had better watch your mouth." He threatened, although he swayed while Bakura was upright and it didn't hurt to add he had a couple of inches in height on him. Bakura laughed and used the power of his millennium ring.

"That should hold you," he murmured to the passed out man. He knelt down and felt along Kylie's neck, to his utter relief he felt a pulse through his long pale fingers.

"And you need a hospital." He told her, he slid his left arm under her bare legs and his right behind her back and picked her up with ease, once more Bakura used the power of the millennium ring to open the door, and he looked down at her. Kylie was badly beaten up and bleeding excessively, so he hurried off to the nearest hospital.

**There you have it. Once again I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. But here's the chapter.**

**Stay tuned the next one will be up momentarily. I don't like writing on my parent's computer and mine is worn down by those lovely viruses. *curses them***


	14. Chapter 14 In the hospital

**Oh wow, so many reviews in just a little under 24 hours. Thanks to all who reviewed and all those who either favorited me or the story. It was a shock to log into my email and discover I had 12 unread messages and all from fanfiction, and then my traffic had skyrocketed. You guys are awesome! Or girls….whatevs. Anyway onward with chapter 14, I wrote this during both Math and study hall when I wasn't sleeping through it ;)**

**Enjoy**

It was difficult for Bakura to sit beside Kylie and see her so weak and pale. Kylie was now lying on a hospital bed and hooked up to a couple of machines and heavily bandaged. The doctors had told him that if he hadn't arrived at the hospital when he did Kylie most likely would not have survived; she had lost so much blood, and maybe even the will to live.

Bakura definitely hoped she hadn't. It was odd how he didn't want her to die, normally he wouldn't care but now that he had someone to love and who loved him back it was difficult to lose them. He knew what it was like to lose someone important; he didn't think he would be able to handle it. Lucky for her father she had survived or Bakura would've done unimaginable tortures to him. Now it was up to Kylie for her father's punishment.

Bakura looked over at the heart monitor, it was beeping calmly and she was breathing lightly and evenly. The doctors had said it was normal for people to shut down after a trauma, especially one by hers. He looked at her sleeping face and brushed some hair out of it, leaning down he kissed her forehead willing her to wake up. She didn't. So Bakura took to holding her hand and after a long time of hopeless waiting fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kylie woke to a bright light.

"Ug, am I dead? Did my father finally finish the job? I hope Bakura's ok. Bakura!" her eyes flew open and her heart sped up. She heard fast beeping and felt a stinging pain in her left arm. She looked quickly to her left, and then to her right to see a dazed Bakura smiling at her in a tired way. He had dark circles and bags under his eyes and he looked slightly thinner and paler.

"Good evening sunshine," he muttered. She smiled at him.

"Hi Bakura." She said, her voice sounded hoarse and cracked. "Have you been here long?"

"About a week now." He replied. Her face fell.

"Four days? I've been out that long?"

"Yeah, you were beaten up pretty bad." Bakura said quietly.

"What happened? After I fell unconscious I mean?"

"Well nothing much I prevented your dad to do anything else and then I took you to the hospital. The doctors were quite surprised as of what happened to you." Bakura told her.

He paused but after a moment he said

"Kylie?"

"Yes?"

"Did your father ever molest you or anything?" He asked quietly, his cold eyes boring into hers. Kylie sighed and turned her head the other way.

"He tried; it was always during the night. I used to sleep in the park or somewhere else until I finally bought a lock. He was mad that I had installed it without his permission but after that he didn't really do much about it." She replied, blushing a bit, not her usual blush, this blush was out of shame and embarrassment.

"You don't need to be ashamed about it." He said quietly stroking her arm. "Are you ok with me doing this?" he asked. Kylie's eyes slipped shut.

"Yes." She whispered. Bakura got off his chair and knelt down so as to be closer to her. She turned around to look at him.

"I just want to know what you're comfortable with." He said quietly. She touched her forehead with his,

"I'm comfortable around you," she murmured. Bakura put a hand on her left cheek caressed it.

"I'm glad to hear that," he murmured back to her.

Unknown to both of them a nurse had stepped in, seeing the two smiling with their eyes shut, she backed out of the room. The nurse could see it was a private moment and the two wanted to be alone for a few. The nurse would see Kylie in a few minutes.

"Bakura?" Kylie started,

"Yes?"

"What did you do with my father?" she asked, he smirked a bit.

"Nothing just put him unconscious until the cops arrived. He's most likely in prison now. I told them everything. Although I wish I could have punished him." He finished with a growl. "I however decided to leave his punishment for you to decide."

"Really?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, he's your father." Bakura growled again. She smiled at his protectiveness. "You're father by the way did come to visit you." He muttered. Kylie's smile disappeared and was replaced by a wary scowl.

"Oh? What did he want?"

"To give you flowers and say he was sorry, personally I think he's sorry he was caught."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I didn't let him in the room, I told him it was his fault you were there and to get the hell out. He didn't like that but the doctors and cops made him leave."

"Good." Kylie said bitterly. "I don't EVER want to have contact with him ever again." Bakura forced out a laugh. Finally the nurse came back.

"Hello Kylie," she said softly. Kylie nodded at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Kylie replied. The nurse nodded and checked on the machines. Making a few notes she said she would bring the doctor back.

"Kylie?" Bakura started.

"Yeah?"

"Since you don't want to go back home, and your father most likely wont be out for a while, what are you going to do about shelter?" He asked hesitantly. Kylie had not thought of that.

"I'll see if my grandma could get me." She started, and even then she didn't want that to happen, her grandmother would not come to Domino City, she would have to live out in the country.

Kylie liked her grandmother's ranch, it had horses and crops, her grandmother lived a "cowboy" life as she had called it when Kylie was a kid. Under normal circumstances she would have taken it, but now she had Bakura. She did not want to leave him yet. Maybe he could visit.

"Well, you can live with me if you wish." Bakura stated, rather bluntly yet cautiously. Kylie looked at him a little strangely.

"A-at your house?" she gasped. He smiled a bit.

"No, in an apartment or hotel." He replied. Kylie felt a little bit of color come back to her face. She couldn't think of a come back and Bakura was patiently waiting for her reply. Just then the doctor and nurse came back in.

"Hello Kylie." The doctor said cheerfully, must be part of his job.

"Hi." She replied.

"Under normal circumstances we would ask you questions, however you need time to heal and your friend here already gave us a detailed description." The doctor said, he checked the machines like the nurse did.

"You're doing pretty well, however you need more sleep," he muttered.

"No! I just woke up!" Kylie protested. Bakura quickly grabbed her wrists-gently and avoiding the needles-and pinned her down.

"Kylie, he's right. You need rest, you were beaten pretty good and lost quite a bit of blood." He murmured gently into her ear. Her heart rate slowed a bit and she relaxed. The doctor took out a shot and filled it with some fluid.

"You'll be here when I wake up right?" she asked, a little panicky. Bakura smiled his tired smile as reassuringly as he could.

"Of course my dear." He replied. She relaxed.

"Do me a favor though," she started, he raised his eyebrows. "Get some sleep, and eat something you're looking as sick as me." She demanded. Bakura smirked.

"I will." He promised. The doctor injected the shot into her arm, and she could feel its effects.

"I will see you in a few hours Kylie." The doctor said smiling at her and left with the nurse.

"Bakura?" she started her words a little slurred.

"Yes?"

"S-st-stay." She mumbled. His hand covered hers.

"I will." He whispered. She sighed a bit and relaxed. Bakura stroked her hair and leaned in, his face hovering over hers.

"I'll be here when you wake up." His voice was so low she could barely hear it. And just before Kylie lost consciousness again, she felt his cold lips brush hers lightly.

**Well it's kinda short I know, but I'm hoping to have more ideas very soon. Don't know when I'll update, hopefully this weekend when I see my dad and he can fix my laptop. Well hope you enjoyed the story and thanks again for all the reviews.**

**Keep sending in reviews though they make me feel good about myself.**


	15. Chapter 15 Memories

**Hey readers. Sorry for the late update. I've just been busy and to be honest I faced depression and it's kinda hard to write a love story when you're too depressed. But thank my unofficial psychologist-my best friend-he got me through the tough times and now I'm back to writing. So kudos to him.**

**Disclaimer: don't own yu-gi-oh that belongs to the amazing Kazuki Takahashi.**

There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

_Kylie felt as if she were sinking in icy inky black water. She could breathe and tiny bubbles escaped her mouth. Her body was limp and the water toyed gently through her dark locks. Despite the fact her mouth was breathing normally her nose felt plugged. The cold current rocked her gently. Everywhere she looked it was black. _

_But then Kylie began to remember memories she had buried deep, memories she had not thought of in a long time._

_Her mother's funeral was a small quiet one. Her father held her hand and Kylie held her grandmothers warm comforting hand with her other tiny hand. Her father's hand felt cold and resentful._

"_May she forever rest in peace." The minister said as the ground finally covered her mother's coffin. Kylie walked up and carefully placed a daisy-her mothers favorite flower-onto the earthy grave._

_Life did not get better after her mother died. Her dad got drunk, he would hit Kylie, and there was nowhere for her to run or hide. Night was the worst. It became too unbearable to stay in her own room that she spent the nights in the park, and then the police had found her and she was punished more. It was then that she started piling the furniture on her door or hide in the attic._

_But eventually Kylie learned to not be afraid of her father; she learned to defy him and to ease the physical pain. She didn't know what kept her going. Sometimes she thought she was going crazy._

_Kylie heard a soft voice, it would sing to her on those dreadful nights. It would encourage her to live. That voice was her only friend. And Kylie having once seen Phantom of the Opera decided to call this voice her Angel of Music. _

Wandering child . . .  
so lost . . .  
so helpless . . .  
yearning for my  
guidance

_Grade school and junior high was difficult. Kids made fun of her, Kylie never found out why she was always put down, she figured because her mother had committed suicide and Kylie never fought back, she was an easy target. When the kids would taunt her the voice would come and speak to her._

_Except for that voice she had no friends, her life was like winter. Cold, numbing, and dead. Her winter was missing warm fires and hot cocoa, no; she had only snow and dead plants about her._

_But sometimes the human mind won't succumb to madness and misery. The human mind can find warmth within itself; it can find peace and comfort. Winter had its own beauty about it, and while Kylie wasn't the most cheerful person, she was still a normal human being with feelings and emotions. Little things brought her happiness; she was able to appreciate her surroundings about her because she was alive._

_But then it seemed the voice had left her and what little warmth Kylie could find in her winter life had all but vanished._

_Kylie saw herself in the kitchen the one day she had wanted to end her life. She saw what a mess she was and the bottle of pills in her hand. Kylie saw the sick sad smile on her own features. How could she possess such a smile?_

"_No!" was all she could think, but she knew the outcome. The voice would come back and tell her to stop, give her the brief whisper of a no. Kylie watched herself pour the pills back trembling, she watched herself get ready for school and bump into a familiar white haired friend._

"_Kylie," she heard a distant voice. The voice sounded so familiar and friendly. The water around Kylie seemed to push her down further._

"_Is this what death feels like? Am I dying?" She asked herself._

"_Kylie, come to me." A light emitted through the black water. She squinted and saw her friend, her love, her life. And now that Kylie thought of it she knew this person-even if he didn't know it-was her Angel of Music._

"_Bakura, Bakura I love you," her voice rang throughout the black water. The figure smiled and lifted his hand._

"_Take it, Come with me Kylie." He said soothingly almost hypnotically._

_She reached out a hand and felt hers take his._

Kylie's eyes flew open and she sat up too fast. Pain erupted in her head and she started seeing stars.

"Careful Kylie," A rough yet gentle voice said. Kylie looked around and saw Bakura. He still had such dark circles under his eyes, but his hand was gripping firmly on her hand, his touch was cold but Kylie felt assurance and safety as she stared in his brown eyes.

"Bakura." Was all she was able to say before her voice choked up and she gripped his arm and placed her head on his chest.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her. She shook her head slowly. Bakura didn't say anything more and the two didn't move until they heard a throat clearing. Kylie looked up and blushed slightly; her doctor was back along with some policemen.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but we would like this interview done and over with." Her doctor said with a solemn face but a light voice. Kylie released Bakura but Bakura's comforting hand stayed with her clammy ones.

The two policemen strode over to her bed and took a couple of chairs, one looked to be in his late forties or early fifties, the other looked much younger. His brown hair wasn't gray and his light blue eyes looked energetic whereas the older one looked like a stern grandfather, but when he spoke he seemed much nicer and more understanding.

"Hello Kylie, I'm Officer Larson, and this is my assistant Jimmy Wagner. Just call him Jimmy he just graduated from school and is still so young." He said good naturally, Jimmy smiled at her, he had a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled back at them.

"Well first off, how are you feeling?" Officer Larson asked.

"Ok, you know considering." Kylie replied, the two nodded.

"We're just going to cut to the point if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Kylie said with a shrug,

They then proceeded with questions, such as when it first happened, how long the abuse had been going, and the events of the day. Kylie told them almost everything she had been bottling up for nearly ten years. Her fears at night, her fear of her father and then the defiance. She told them of her anger and resentment towards her mother for leaving her. Everything, it all came out. How she was always separated from classmates, how she was always bullied and put down. The only thing she didn't tell them was the voice inside her head.

They took notes but after forty five minutes they were satisfied and then proceeded into the next part of their job.

"Kylie, since you are a minor and your father is locked up, we need to arrange a place for you to live."

"I've already figured out a place." She said quietly. "What if…I had a relative or friend who was eighteen, could I live with them?"

"Well…yes, if the friend or relative is able to support you and them." Jimmy said. Officer Larson frowned.

"Who is it you're intending to live with?" he asked. Kylie bit her lip.

"My friend…Bakura." She said quietly. The two officers exchanged looks.

"When court comes for your father we will decide. He will need proof he is able to support you and himself and for you to still attend school, and a bunch of other legal requirements we need to go through." Larson told her. Kylie nodded but ducked her head; she didn't see how Bakura would be able to do that.

"Well, we'll see you soon Kylie. Feel better." They said. She nodded.

"Bye," she told them with a small smile. As soon as they left her smile disappeared. Perhaps life out on her grandmothers ranch wouldn't be too bad. She could exchange schools, live a normal teenage life. Maybe Bakura could visit her on weekends.

"Kylie?" Bakura's soft voice broke into her thoughts of life on a ranch. Turning she saw him gazing intently at her.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" he asked her. She nodded.

"But Bakura I don't think we'll be able to make it work, after all you can't get a hold of all those legal requirements and prove it. You're not even eighteen."

"I'm five thousand years old thank you." Bakura said in mock coldness, but his brown eyes sparkled. Kylie couldn't help but smile at him. "I'll find a way, don't worry, leave it all to me." He told her. Kylie didn't want to get her hopes up too high, but she couldn't help the giddy feeling in her stomach. She reached over and hugged him.

The hug lasted a long time before Kylie whispered words only spoken in her mind in his ear.

"I love you Bakura," and then gripping the back of his head, her fingers tangled in his soft white locks, her lips went from his ear to his parting lips and she pressed hers firmly but gently on his.

**Well there you have it.**

**Again sorry about the late update, I will update whenever I can. I already have a little bit of the next chapter written but be patient as this is a difficult story for me to write right at the moment (ha) I noticed I have 31 reviews and I'm pretty excited. I want 100 by the time I finish this story, please I beg of you! I will send you virtual hugs and chocolate fudge ice cream sundaes with sprinkles and cherries!**

**REVIEW! I poured my heart out on this and postponed writing my senior paper (which is due in 14 hours) for you dedicated readers.**


	16. Chapter 16 moving forward

**AND IM BACK! I had just realized that this story has been published for over a year! I had rather hoped it would be finished by now but under circumstances…yeah, this story means a lot to me cuz it's my first Yami Bakura story, I've just realized I made him OOC and I'm slightly mad at myself for it but I'm going to keep him that way for the sake of the story, but I'll hint some of his darker self, cuz he's evil hence the title. Well enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Bakura was slumped in the uncomfortable wooden chair beside a sleeping Kylie; she had been sleeping a lot due to loss of blood and trauma, Bakura scowled to himself at the thought of what Kylie had gone through for nearly nine years. Yet…he too had gone through much more than Kylie ever would in the span of fifteen years, and another five thousand sealed in a millennium item.

His recent host had separated from him, Ryou was not one to hate but he certainly was bitter towards Bakura for all he did. Ryou's father was quite angry at what Bakura had done to his son, and angry at himself for giving Ryou the ring in the first place. Yet the two still let Bakura stay in a spare room and eat at their table if Bakura needed it. No matter what had happened in the past Ryou could not hate Bakura, he knew Bakura's intentions and goal and could understand, but to Ryou it wasn't right and didn't excuse him from what he did to Ryou and his friends.

A slow smirk crept up Bakura's face; the fools never learned their lesson. Bakura had a mission and he would finish it, when that small bratty vessel finally went to Egypt Bakura would be waiting, waiting to take his revenge and to take what was rightfully his. For now he would wait patiently, he was after all in no hurry.

Kylie groaned in her sleep and her fingers twitched. Her face grimaced but she stayed asleep. Bakura sighed softly, he too was very tired. He loved having his own body and being able to do what he liked with it but unlike sharing a body with someone he did not have endless energy, he felt hunger and thirst again, he felt exhaustion.

But most of all he had emotions.

The court to determine where Kylie went to live and what would happen to her father was only six days away; Kylie was scheduled to leave the hospital in maybe two days, Bakura sighed sleepily as a plan began to form in his mind.

(X)

"And it looks like you're ready to go." The doctor said after tightening the bandages on Kylie's stomach, Kylie smiled as she pulled her shirt down and finally stood up a little shakily for the first time in two weeks, Bakura stood and put his arm around her, Kylie turned her head and blushed a little at his affection-or support,

"Just take it easy for a few days ok Kylie?" the doctor instructed, Kylie nodded and allowed Bakura to lead her out of the hospital,

"Y-you have a motor bike?" Kylie asked as Bakura led her over to a red motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Nope, I'm borrowing it," he told her, Kylie accepted the helmet and climbed on with the help of Bakura

"So where are we going?" she asked as Bakura swung a leg over and sat down

"To a hotel." he replied.

"Oh, ok," Kylie replied a little wary, Bakura started up the motorcycle and they sped away, they didn't go very far, but Kylie could tell the hotel was expensive and very nice, the lobby was clean and well polished with a big tv and magazines, at the front desk Bakura said something about reservations and the lady handed him a key.

"Bakura...how can you afford this?" Kylie asked as they rode the elevator up, Bakura looked down with a small smirk

"That's my secret." he told her, as the elevator dinged, "We're at the top floor," he told her and then led her to a room, "here we go." the door opened and Kylie had to restrain from having her eyes pop out of their sockets, the room was pretty large with a den, kitchen, and two bedrooms, the window over looked Domino City and there was a large TV-larger than the one in the lobby downstairs-there was only one bathroom but that was fine by Kylie, the carpet was a creamy color, it was much fancier than any hotel she had ever stayed in.

"Bakura...you didn't have to..." she started, Bakura wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the crook of her neck

"You deserve it," he whispered now stroking her hair, Kylie leaned into him and closed her eyes as she fingered one of his hands that rested on her shoulder. "Now how shall we celebrate our first night together, do you want to have room service?" he asked, Kylie had never had room service but she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Two weeks later Kylie's trial had ended, Kylie herself had testified of her fathers actions from the past nine years and he was found guilty, he did try denying everything saying her mind had been overactive and suffered mental illness since her mother died but according to psychologists and the doctor that had watched over Kylie when she was in the hospital explained that Kylie suffered no mental illness. Kylie's father was sentenced to twenty years in prison. As he was escorted from the court room he had shouted threats to Kylie

"When I get out Kylie you're my first target, I'll get my revenge on you, you and you're fucking boyfriend." he had threatened. Bakura merely smirked in a "I'd like to see you try" way. Kylie wasn't worried for at least twenty years and hopefully far away from here.

Because she was a minor Kylie should be going to a foster home or live with her grandmother, but Bakura had somehow been able to get the right paperwork. Kylie had no idea how he could do it but she didn't care...for now.

* * *

Kylie opened the door to the hotel room and rushed into the warm air. She was carrying three bags of groceries and it was cold outside, practically a blizzard. Bakura was laying down on the couch a blanket wrapped around him, Bakura was currently watching some crime show,

"Br, it's cold!" Kylie announced, Bakura glanced over at her

"which is why I made you go outside to get the groceries." he told her turning his attention back to the TV, Kylie scowled in his direction as she put the groceries away, a few minutes later Kylie came over to the couch with a big mug of hot chocolate. Bakura glanced up when she stood in the way of his TV show.

"Can I help you?" he asked,

"Yeah, move over," Kylie demanded, Bakura raised an eyebrow,

"Why?"

"Because I want to sit down with you." Kylie said smiling sweetly, Bakura smirked up at her,

"Fine, sit down." he said moving his long legs, Kylie sat down on the couch placing her mug on the coffee table. Bakura put his arm around her, Kylie snuggled into his chest placing her still cold hands under his shirt for extra warmth,

"Ra Kylie!" Bakura yelped, both were unexpected, he didn't think that Kylie would slide her hands under her shirt and he didn't expect them to be so cold! Kylie shot up a little shocked,

"I-I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, Bakura took in her sincere and surprised face, before he knew it a smile-or smirk-crept up his face.

"It's fine, it just caught me by surprise." he reassured her pulling her back down on top of him, this time wrapping both arms around her securely, Kylie squirmed at his tight grip on her. Bakura grunted when he felt her elbow digging into his stomach. Jeez, he'd have a good set of bruises just for cuddling with her.

"Kylie," he started to murmur, Kylie tilted her head bumping his chin his teeth biting his own tognue-ouch- "Just relax," he managed to finish as his tognue started throbbing. Kylie nodded laying her head on his shoulder as Bakura rubbed her back a bit before he tilted her head and kissed her, Kylie's mouth opened in a gasp and Bakura slid his tongue in taking a moment to explore her sweet mouth. His fingers tangled in her long black hair as he tugged her closer, Kylie closed her eyes as she accepted his kiss, after a few tender seconds she pulled away and laid her head back down on his shoulder. Bakura sighed a little closing his eyes content with life.

(X)

"Bakura? What are we going to do about christmas?" Kylie asked randomly a few days later, the two had come back from school and she was reading some mail. Bakura looked over at her raising a snowy white eyebrow

"What's Christmas?" he asked a little confused. Kylie gawked at him

"Uh, it's one of the major holidays and we celebrate it with gifts and family and friends," she tried explaining. Bakura nodded slowly

"I think I can recall a few Christmas memories from Ryou back when I was in his body..." he started frowning slightly, "some odd tree and lots of lights."

"Yeah that's a tradition," Kylie said smiling "My grandma offered to come pick us up and celebrate with her this year." she explained waving the letter she was reading. Bakura shrugged.

"Do what you want Kylie."

"So you will come with me?"

"Is that what you want?" he asked absentmindly as he started to turn the tv on.

"No, I want you to stay here all alone while I celebrate with my grandmother." Kylie said rolling her eyes "Of course I want you with me there." she answered. Bakura looked over at her

"Fine then." he answered turning back to the crime show, Kylie frowned a little as she got up and strode over to the couch Bakura was sitting on,

"Bakura...do you have to watch T.V? She asked, Bakura looked up at her,

"I dunno, why did you have something in mind as to what to do?" he asked smirking a little. Kylie's cheeks heated up in a blush knowing what he was implying.

"Well..." she trailed off, Bakura watched her calmly "W-we can go Christmas shopping." she suggested smiling a little. Bakura's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, shopping with her?

"Why?" he asked shortly, Kylie shrugged,

"Why not? We need to get presents for people and perhaps decorate this place."

"And what do you propose to do with it when we're done?" Bakura challenged. Kylie froze remembering moving out of her house officially. She had either sold or donated all the holiday, kitchenware, and any other things that she would not need. Some things had gone to her grandmother's house but not much. Kylie thought about how she had sold her parents posessions and even her own things from when she was little. It had taken only three weeks to leave behind everything, she wondered what her father would do when he served his sentence? Shaking her head she decided not to think about that

"Ok good point, no decorating but I want to at least get my grandma something." she explained. Bakura sighed and shut the TV off,

"Ok," he agreed. Beaming Kylie went into "her room" and changed into some jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and a sweater pulling her coat over. It was snowing lightly when the two set out in the city for Domino Mall. The two talked a little bit, Kylie explaining the significance of christmas and gifts, Bakura nodding here and there his eyes looking faraway. Once at the mall Kylie visited many stores and finally settled on buying a cookbook and a cute horse pin for her grandmother. Bakura told her he wanted to go check something out and he'd be back soon. Soon he was outside the jewlery store feeling his old instincts come back, smiling slightly he walked around looking for something that Kylie might like.

Meanwhile Kylie was out and about at other stores wondering what to get her boyfriend. It was their first Christmas and she wondered as to what to get him? She was passing by an electronic store when inspiration it her as she remembered something only a few months ago.

Bakura walked out of the store confident in his plans for tonight and went to find Kylie. He was rounding the corner when he bumped into somebody,

"Sorry" the person squeaked, looking down he saw the spiky midget, Yugi Muto. "Bakura?" he gasped, the said person glared and then walked away, when he was a few feet away he looked behind him to see the boy walking towards his usual gorup. Bakura decided he should follow them for a few minutes.

"So Yugi? You're gonna wait?" a blonde boy asked, Yugi nodded

"Yeah, he says a couple more months wont hurt," Yugi replied.

"When do you plan to go?"

"April, maybe May after school ends..." Yugi replied. Bakura nodded to himself satisfied. He had a few months. Ok with the information he had eavesdropped in he decided to go find Kylie.

He found her later outside of Panera Bread eating a sandwich. Her back was turned to him and as quietly as he could-which was pretty quiet-he snuck up and covered her eyes

"Guess who?" he said in her ear. Kylie had jumped when he had grabbed at her but now she was wiggling out of his grip

"Bakura..." she whined. He laughed a little releasing her but kissing her,

"Come on, let's go back, I'm tired."

"It's four in the afternoon!" she protested twisting her hair back into the hat she was wearing as they stepped out of the mall,

"And I missed my afternoon nap to come with you." he explained.

"You don't have an afternoon nap,"

"That you know of." Bakura countered, Kylie just rolled her eyes and hopped on the bus.

* * *

The trip at her grandmother's was nice, she saw some relatives she hadn't seen in a while due to her fathers issues and they all seemed so glad to hear that she was ok. Bakura behaved nicely himself in front of them, but he seemed a bit quieter than he usually was. They had spent two days at her grandmother's because she lived three hours away from the city and she wouldn't drive the two back until boxing day (day after christmas)

"well glad that's over with," Bakura sighed as he opened their hotel door and threw his jacket on the couch.

"Oh come on, they weren't that bad." Kylie countered hanging up her jacket,

"You're family was fine, I'm more concernced that we didn't get much alone time, we even had seperate beds!" he whined, Kylie sighed sitting on their bed and removing her shoes

"You're so spoiled. It was two days." she muttered, she felt his smooth arms wrap around her,

"I suppose I am spoiled." he murmured nuzzling her neck. Turning her head she caught his lips with hers, his hands started to slide down to her waist stroking and carressing it softly. "I did miss that." he told her, Kylie blushed a little as she kissed the corner of his mouth. She couldn't believe that she had been living with him for almost a month and a half and already they were sharing a bed, kissing each other frequently, and she felt as if Bakura wanted to go further.

She was right, he started to push her down onto the mattress. She supposed she didn't mind that, it wasn't until she felt his long fingers slide up her shirt touching her bare skin that she began to feel a little uncomfortable. She squirmed a little in obvious discomfort, Bakura did take the hint so he eased up off of her a little.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"n-no I'm sorry, I'm...just not ready." she murmured, Bakura nodded in understanding glad his bangs could hide his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower." she announced, he forced himself to make a teasing face

"Mind if I join?" he asked holding her waist as she stood, she gave a light smack on his hands and wiggled away

"Yes I do," she mumbled not joking, he shrugged.

"fine, don't use all the hot water."

"yeah yeah," she replied walking into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut she locked it and took off her shirt examining the scars from her father

"I'm really sorry Bakura." she whispered turning on the hot water.

On the bed Bakura stretched out looking at the ceiling recalling the moment they just shared and the moments they had. He felt bad that he had pushed her into that situation but at the same time not, it had been a long time since he had been in a position like that, sighing he closed his eyes

"_I don't have long Kylie," _he thought to himself.

**

* * *

**

Bleg, there you go :D an update, *waves to cheering crowd *

**er yeah Sorry, but I had MAJOR writers block on this, yeah it was kinda choppy and spaced out but I just didn't know how to write it and it kept nagging me to finish the chapter "write me write me write me!" uh...review please and have a nice day :)**


End file.
